Prodigal Son
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Twenty years ago the McFadden brothers lost their parents. On the anniversary of their deaths will the actions of an old friend ultimately lead to the loss of a brother?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Summary: Twenty years ago the McFadden brothers lost their parents. On the anniversary of their deaths will the actions of an old friend ultimately lead to the loss of a brother?

Warnings: Violence, angst

Prodigal Son

Chapter 1

Twenty years, Adam could hardly believe that tomorrow it would be twenty years since they'd lost their parents. There were days it seemed as if it had just happened but most days he could hardly remember the barely eighteen year old with the sudden responsibility of raising his younger brothers. He reached for the framed family photograph, the last one ever taken with their parents. They had one done every year for Christmas; Guthrie had only been a year old in this one.

There hadn't been another taken until he had married Hannah. It had never felt right without their parents but when Hannah saw the pictures she had asked about them. When Adam told her of the tradition begun by his mother for his first Christmas, Hannah had smiled that soft smile of her's and quietly suggested they revive the tradition. Adam could never say no to Hannah, not for long anyway, and in this he hadn't really wanted to. It had seemed right to celebrate their first Christmas as man and wife with a family portrait.

"You'd be proud of them," he whispered, tears welling up. Arms wrapped around him from behind and Adam looked up from his seat on the couch.

"They'd be proud of you too," Hannah leaned down, gently kissing her husband of ten years.

"You think?"

"I know." Hannah came around the couch, taking a seat beside Adam she leaned into him. "You did a good job raising them."

"We did a good job," Adam quietly corrected.

"Adam, except for Guthrie and Ford they were pretty much raised by the time I came along."

Adam snorted. "Not true. Yeah most of them were adults but they still had a lot of growing to do to become men our folks could be proud of."

"They were already on their way."

Adam pulled her close, his heart swelling with the love he felt for her. "Girl don't you know yet the miracles you worked for us all?"

Hannah gently slapped his chest, "Don't exaggerate Adam."

"You did," he insisted. "We were just drifting along, a bunch of rowdy bachelors with no real direction in life."

"A bunch of men and boys doing their best to keep the dream of their parents alive," Hannah corrected. "A boy forced overnight to become a man or watch his family be torn apart. You all were rough around the edges but you would have still become men to be proud of with or without me."

"Maybe, but it would have taken a lot longer and I'm not convinced we wouldn't still be those same rowdy yahoos we were when you first walked in the door as my wife."

Hannah sighed; she knew she would never win this argument. Adam was convinced that it had been her presence and love that had provided his brothers with not only direction but the will to pursue their dreams. She smiled, thinking of the changes the last ten years had brought.

Brian, the brother who had once wanted nothing more than to get away from the ranch and family obligations now lived, with his wife and son in a small house next to the main house. The brothers had built the home for them as a wedding present, surprising Brian and Becky with it when they returned from their honeymoon. Becky taught kindergarten at the local elementary school, she had met Brian when he had come to the school to help with repairs from a recent storm. Becky settled into ranch life easily though she kept her job.

They had all held their breaths when that announcement was made, expecting Brian to insist she give up her career now that she was his wife. Hannah loved Brian dearly but the man could be a bit of a Neanderthal and nobody could claim otherwise. He had surprised them all, giving his wife his whole-hearted support stating that nobody should have to give up their dreams for somebody else. They had been surprised again when little Ian was born and Brian eagerly helped with his care so that Becky could continue working, though she did take some maternity leave before returning to teaching.

Becky wasn't the only McFadden teaching at the local school. With the encouragement of his sister-in-law, the teacher, Crane had given substitute teaching a try. If nothing else it brought some much needed cash into the growing family. It wasn't any surprise to Hannah or Becky when Crane discovered a love for teaching. Everybody who knew him knew how good the man was with children, he would make a wonderful father someday. Hannah sighed, if only Molly had come back but she hadn't and as her mother used to say, no point crying over spilled milk.

Taking courses in his spare time Crane had soon added a teaching degree to the animal husbandry and business degree he already held. Last year he had taken up teaching the 4th grade class, soon becoming one of the most popular teachers at the school. He still helped on the ranch of course, taking time off for round up while a substitute took over his class. That was the only time off he ever took, using evenings and weekends to keep up his share of the ranch chores.

The others too had pursued their dreams but still they spent any spare time at the ranch, easily settling back into the familiar routines. Even Daniel, the big star, was home every chance he got. Daniel's band had finally gotten their big break about three years ago. A lot of his time was now spent on the road, touring, or in the studio recording. He didn't want to forget his roots, none of the boys in the band had and they had taken steps to insure they didn't. With the approval of their record company the band had used some of their first earnings to build a state of the art recording studio in Murphys, allowing them to spend time with their families even while spending long hours putting together an album. The studio had been a boon to the town as well, providing a few jobs and bringing in musicians from the surrounding area who wanted to put together a demo for the record companies. Those musicians stayed at the hotel in town, eating in Marie's restaurant, bringing much needed revenue to the small town.

"Will Daniel be home tomorrow?" Hannah asked.

"He's coming in today. He called earlier, said they made better time than they expected and he'd arrive in Murphys today. I think he's going to stop by the school and surprise Crane."

Hannah gave Adam a tight hug, "I'm so glad he'll be here. It wouldn't be the same without him here."

Adam swallowed past the lump in his throat. "No it wouldn't be," he admitted. Every year the brothers would gather at the cemetery, visiting with their parents while they cleaned up their graves, cleaning the stones and pulling weeds. The tradition had started with Adam who had found himself at the cemetery a year to the day after their deaths, talking out his fears and concerns. His brothers had found him there, thankfully after his tears were spent. Adam had been embarrassed at first to be caught talking to himself, and then Brian had started talking to them too, the others quickly following, even Guthrie, though he didn't really remember their folks. From there it had quickly become tradition, new members of the family joining along as they were added to the McFadden clan.

"Evan looks good," Hannah commented. "No casts this time."

Adam laughed, "Not sure how he avoided it. Did you see how hard that bull threw him last week?" They had watched it on the television as Evan competed on the professional rodeo circuit. Every member of the family had winced when their brother flew off the back of the bull, hitting the fence with a thud they swore they could hear over the roar of the crowd. Miraculously he had escaped with nothing more than scrapes and bruises. He had come home three days ago for a long stay, the circuit over for the season.

Hannah stood only to be pulled back down for a long kiss. "What was that for Mr. McFadden?"

"Just cause you're so pretty Mrs. McFadden," Adam grinned, loving the blush his teasing brought to his wife's face. Even after giving him three children, she was still the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Adam didn't think he would ever tire of just looking at her.

"Nice as this is I need to get supper started. Everybody will be coming in before too long and they'll all want something hot to eat."

Reluctantly Adam let her go. She was right of course. Ford didn't help on the ranch as much as he used to, his residency at County General taking up most of his time but apparently being a doctor was as good for working up an appetite as ranching could be. Guthrie, the only other McFadden, aside from him and Brian, to take up ranching full time would often find his brother the doctor out eating him. The first few times it happened Guthrie had teased Ford, asking if it was really that much work handing out lollipops and wiping noses.

The day Guthrie sliced his leg open, nicking the artery all the teasing had stopped. Ford had, thank God, been home that day and in an amazing example of field surgery he had went to work on their youngest brother. Guthrie still had to undergo surgery at the hospital, the repairs Ford had made weren't going to hold long term, but they had held long enough for Guthrie to make it to the hospital. Adam had nearly fainted and Hannah had when Dr. Atherton, the hospital surgeon, told them that without the patch job Guthrie would have bled to death before reaching the hospital.

"Daddy!" his youngest, and the first girl born in the McFadden family in over a hundred years, screamed in joy as she launched herself into his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be napping young lady?" Adam asked with mock sternness.

"I woke up," three year old Abby gave her father a look that clearly said she wondered about his intelligence.

Adam grinned. "I see that."

"Where's Sam and Davey?" she looked around the room as if her brothers might be hiding somewhere within it.

"They're still at school, but they should be home soon." He stood up, sitting Abby on the couch. "As a matter of fact I should go meet the bus." Five year old Sam and seven year old David, as independent as any McFadden, insisted on riding the bus home everyday, in spite of the fact that they could have easily rode home with Crane and Becky.

"Can I come too?"

"May I?"

Abby sighed, bringing a grin to her father's face, "May I come too?"

"Yes you may," Adam tweaked her nose. "If you can get your shoes on in the next five minutes," Adam laughed as his daughter squeaked and jumped down from the couch, running to her bedroom. Even the house had changed in the last ten years. As the family expanded it became clear they needed more room. Crane and Ford had both offered to move into town but neither Hannah nor Adam would hear of it. This was their home as much as anybody else's; they shouldn't have to move just because the family was growing. And so they had converted the attic into bedrooms for Crane and Ford, Daniel and Evan sharing with their respective brothers whenever they were home. A small bedroom had been added to the back of the house for Guthrie with Adam's kids taking over the bedrooms that had once belonged to Crane and Ford.

Adam was pulled from his thoughts as Abby came down the stairs, shoes on her feet. Too bad they weren't on the right feet. He made quick work of changing the shoes to the proper feet. Calling out to Hannah he let her know he was taking Abby with him. "Let's go get those brothers of your's young lady." He laughed as Abby tugged eagerly on his hand, dragging him out the door with her.

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael Lawrence stared out the window of the bus, ignoring the glances coming from the other passengers. He knew they were wondering why a ten year old boy was riding alone; nobody had bothered to ask yet. He was sure it was only a matter of time until somebody did and he had his story ready, best of all it was the truth, just not all of it.

Mike had been mostly happy living in Washington state with his mom. It hadn't always been easy, his mom had to leave him in day care a lot when he was little, but now he just went to the after school program. His mother spent as much time with him as she could and they always had a good time together. Sure he had missed having a father around sometimes but it'd been okay with just the two of them. But then HE came along, Jeff Miller, and ruined everything. Now his mother only spent some of her time with Mike and a lot of times she brought HIM too. Mike figured he could put up with the guy for a little while, he wouldn't stick around long. That was what he'd thought right up until last week when his mother announced that Jeff had asked her to marry him and she'd said yes. It wasn't fair! If his mom wanted a husband then why hadn't she tracked his father down? Mike wouldn't have minded that so much, he didn't think, after all the guy was related to him and his mom must have loved him once. It was all the fault of his missing father, Mike decided, and it was time he got some answers.

Once he'd made his decision the rest hadn't been too hard. Forging a note from his mother he skipped the after school program so he could have some time alone to search for information on his father. He had searched his mothers treasure chest going through her old school papers for any clue about where he could find his father. All he had until then was a name and that he was from California. Mike was only ten but even he knew that wasn't enough information. He had found what he was looking for just before his mother arrived home. He knew it might not be accurate anymore but it was the only place he had to start.

She had been angrier than Mike had ever seen her. He actually thought she might spank him for skipping after school and coming home alone. Then suddenly she had clapped a hand over her mouth and ran from the room. Mike didn't know what she had done but when she came back she was a lot calmer. When she asked him why he told her he just wanted to prove he was old enough to stay home by himself after school. She had smiled, Mike thought it was a sad smile, and told him they would give it a try for two weeks. If nothing happened then she would let him come home on his own, but he would have to check in with old Mrs. Dobson next door when he got home everyday. If he didn't Mrs. Dobson would call his mother at work and he'd be back in the after school program.

He didn't do anything for the first week, waiting for his mom to relax about him being home alone. It was a good thing too, as he quickly found out; Mrs. Dobson came over everyday to make sure everything was alright. His mother must have asked her to do it because after the first week she stopped. Mike had spent his time alone finding information on bus schedules and ticket costs. After two weeks he made his move. He knew his mom kept some money in her dresser and he had his own money saved up from allowances. Combining the two he would have enough for a bus ticket to California with a little left over when he arrived. The one thing he hadn't expected to see was the gun lying next to the money in his mom's dresser. On impulse he grabbed it up and stuffed it into his backpack; he might need it for protection. A woman, about his mom's age, sat down next to him, startling him from his thoughts.

"Hello, my name's Rose."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Rose smiled. "That's good advice. Did your mom tell you that?"

Mike nodded.

"She sounds like a good mom. I'm surprised she let you travel by yourself."

Mike knew what she wanted to know. He'd been expecting something like this ever since he climbed on the bus. "She's gone," he lied. "I'm going to meet my father."

"Oh you poor thing," Rose gasped. "Your father couldn't come to get you?"

Mike could tell she didn't approve of that idea. "He doesn't have a lot of money and he was afraid his car wouldn't make it. So he decided it would be better for me to come alone on the bus instead of him coming up on the bus and then us both going back. He said this way he could use the money for his bus ticket to buy stuff I might need, you know to fix up my room." Mike made sure to sound happy about this idea.

"Oh, well yes I suppose that does make more sense," Rose doubtfully agreed. "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"Oh yes ma'am. My father lives in a small town and he said if he wasn't at the station he would leave a message for me with the ticket clerk. He said he went to school with the guy and I can trust him to watch out for me until my dad gets there." Mike surprised himself by how easily the lies rolled off his tongue.

Just then the bus pulled into a station. It wasn't the one Mike needed, but apparently this was Rose's stop. He was glad to see her get up and walk towards the front of the bus. He waved and smiled when she turned back to look at him one last time. The bus emptied of most of its passengers, leaving only the driver and about four others besides Mike. It was a short stop and Mike didn't dare get off the bus. He couldn't risk missing the call to get back onboard. The rest of the trip passed uneventfully and soon Mike was climbing off the bus, looking curiously around the town of Murphys, California. He sure hoped the McFaddens still lived around here or that somebody would know where to find the only one that mattered to him.

Squaring his small shoulders he stepped towards the ticket booth, waiting patiently for the man there to notice him. His patience soon gave out and he coughed, getting the man's attention.

"Well hello there young fella, didn't see you standing there," Jerry Stevens smiled down at the boy before him. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for somebody only I'm not sure where they live."

"Well you came to the right place son. I know pretty much everybody around these parts."

Mike grinned. "Do you know a man named Crane McFadden?"

"Crane? Sure I do, everybody around here knows the McFaddens. It sure was a..."

"Where does he live?" Mike interrupted the man before he could start in on whatever gossip he was about to tell him. That was just the way old Mrs. Dobson started right before she would tell him and his mom all kinds of things they didn't really want to know about their neighbors, most of it wasn't even true.

Jerry started, blinking owlishly at the boy for a moment. "Well at the McFadden ranch of course, but you won't find him there now."

Mike's grin fell. "You mean he moved?"

"No, no, nothing like that. He's at the school right now, teaches there," Jerry pointed at a large brick building down the street.

"Oh," Mike sighed. "Thanks mister." Without another word he left the bus station. It didn't take him long to reach the school. Looking at his watch he saw it was nearly 3:30, he wondered if school had let out yet. The answer to his question came as a loud bell sounded and children soon began to pour from the building. Shouldering his way past them, he made it inside.

"Hey," he called to a boy about his age.

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for Mr. McFadden, you know where his classroom is?" Mike sure hoped there wasn't more than one McFadden teaching here or he'd have a problem.

"Mr. McFadden?"

"Yeah."

"His class is down that hallway, room 211," the boy pointed.

Mike nodded, "Thanks." Turning away he walked down the hallway, glancing at each room number as he passed it. Finally he reached the right room. Pausing, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I'll be right with you Becky..."Crane trailed off as he looked up and saw an unfamiliar child. "You're not Becky."

"Who's Becky?" Mike asked. Could his father be married? He hadn't thought of that.

"My sister-in-law," Crane answered automatically. "I'm sorry but do you go to school here?"

"No."

Crane was a bit surprised by the short answer. Kids usually told you more than you'd ever want to know even when the question only needed a yes or no. "Okay, could I help you with something?"

"My name is Michael Lawrence."

"Nice to meet you Michael, I'm Crane McFadden," Crane smiled.

"My name doesn't mean anything to you?"

Crane's smile faltered. He felt as if he'd just been given a test, a test he'd failed. "No, I'm sorry."

Mike glared. "Carrie Lawrence is my mother."

Crane searched his memory, the name was familiar. "Carrie? I knew a Carrie Lawrence in college. Is your mom with you?" he looked passed the boy and through the small window in the door but he didn't see anybody.

"No, I came on my own. I wanted to meet you."

"Me? Why would you want to meet me?"

"Don't most boys want to meet their fathers?"

Crane stumbled back, stopping only when his legs came into contact with his desk. He leaned against it for support. "Your father?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know," Mike yelled. "She told me you didn't but I know she wouldn't keep a secret like that from you. You probably just ran away when she told you, didn't you?"

Crane shook his head, still too much in shock to reply. Why would Carrie tell her son that Crane was his father? They'd been friends, that was true, but it had never gone any further. He hadn't even talked to her much the last few months of school, both of them wrapped up in studying for finals. He wouldn't have called Carrie a really close friend but he would never have expected her to lie to her child about who his father was.

Mike was furious. Even though he had told himself that his father had abandoned him and his mother he hadn't thought he would still try to deny him when he was right here in front of him. Slamming his backpack on the floor he reached into it, his small hand wrapping around the handgun. "Stop lying," he growled, pulling back on the barrel like he'd seen on television.

"Whoa," Crane held up his hands. "You don't want to do anything you'll regret later son."

"Don't call me that. You don't want me to be your son. You left my mom alone. She's had to work hard to make sure I had what I need and she had to do it alone."

"Alright Michael, but I swear I didn't know anything about you." Crane didn't think it was a good idea to tell the kid there was no way he could be his father, not as long as he was holding that gun in his hands; his very shaky hands. Poor kid, whatever had happened to make him come here must have put him into an emotional tailspin.

"Liar!"

Crane looked the boy in the eyes; there was no blinking, no sidelong glances. "I'm not lying Michael. Your mom never told me about you."

"Why wouldn't she?"

Crane shrugged. He couldn't very well tell the kid the truth. "You want to tell me why you came looking for me?"

Mike stared hard at the man before him. He wanted to accuse him of lying again but he could see it in his eyes that he wasn't. "She's getting married. It's always been just us two and then HE came along and now she wants to marry him. She says it'll be better for me to have a father but I already have a father, even if you didn't know about me." Mike was mortified to discover he was crying.

Crane slowly moved towards the boy, his heart breaking for the little guy. When he got a hold of Carrie she had better have one hell of a good reason for lying to her son about something so important. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, holding it out towards the child. "Trade ya?" he nodded towards the gun.

Mike nodded, holding the gun towards his father.

Crane wrapped his hand around the gun, carefully moving small fingers out of the way. At that moment the classroom door was flung open.

"Surprise," Daniel hollered as he threw the door open wide. He was expecting to find Crane grading papers or packing up his briefcase. He thought maybe his older brother would jump, scattering papers everywhere. The last thing he expected was to find his brother standing between door and desk, a boy in front of him, a gun in his hand.

Badly startled Mike jerked away from Crane, his finger squeezing the trigger.

White hot pain exploded in his side and for seconds, stretching into eternity, the scene was frozen. Daniel stood in the doorway a shocked look on his face; Crane imagined it matched the look on his own. Looking down he saw a similar look on Michael's face, at any other time he might have laughed at the picture they made. He didn't feel like laughing now.

Daniel stared, unable to move for several precious seconds. The red staining growing on his brother's shirt brought him out of his shock just as Crane's legs folded. Screaming his brother's name he rushed forward, catching him before he could hit the floor.

Terrified by what he'd done Mike dropped the gun and ran. There was a man in the doorway. In his panicked state he shoved past him, knocking him to the side.

Bill Travers stared into the room. "Did I hear a gunshot?"

Daniel turned towards him; already pulling his own shirt off to press against his brother's wound. "Call an ambulance. Now!" he yelled when Travers failed to move. Turning his attention to Crane he pushed his shirt against the injury. "Hold on Crane, please hold on big brother. You can't leave us, we need you."

Crane reached up, grabbing Daniel's arm. "Hurts," he moaned.

"I know it does but I have to try to stop the bleeding," Daniel explained, his voice breaking. It hurt him to cause his brother pain but he knew it had to be done if he was going to keep Crane alive long enough for real help to arrive.

Crane nodded, accepting the truth of his brother's words. Laying back he closed his eyes as his whole body fell limp. He didn't hear the sound of his younger brother screaming his name as the blackness claimed him.

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews. Thanks for all of the reviews, they're much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mike didn't know where he was going; he only knew he had to get away. He had shot his father! Oh God what had he done? He was nearly to the door when his headlong rush was brought to an abrupt halt by a surprisingly strong hand on his arm.

Becky didn't know what had happened, but she knew it had been a gunshot she'd heard. If Brian saw her running in the direction of that sound he, well he wouldn't be happy, but she couldn't do anything else. A gun firing inside a school wasn't normal and the chances were good a student or one of her fellow teachers had been hurt. Becky had to find out and do whatever she could to help.

She saw the boy before he saw her. As a matter of fact Becky doubted he knew she was there until she grabbed his arm. Turning him towards her she noticed the blood on his hands and shirt, fear jolted her like an electric shock. "Are you okay?"

Mike stared blankly at the woman who had grabbed him. He knew she was talking because her mouth was moving but for some reason he couldn't hear what she said.

Becky gave the child a small shake and repeated her question.

"I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean to do it, he was taking it and somebody yelled and then...it was so loud and there was so much blood, but I didn't mean it, please I didn't mean it." Mike told himself to shut up but he couldn't seem to help himself as he babbled an explanation through his tears.

Becky took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm. If she understood him correctly this young boy had been responsible for the gunshot she'd heard and somebody was hurt. "I believe you but you have to tell me what happened so I can help."

"Help? Yes you have to help him. Please I don't want him to die."

"Who?"

"My ddad," Mike stuttered, pointing down the hallway. When the woman turned to look Mike broke free of her hold, running out of the building. He couldn't stay here, couldn't face what he'd done.

"Wait," Becky called after him but he was already gone. For a second she considered following him before common sense reasserted itself and she moved in the direction the boy had indicated. She was still a few feet from Crane's classroom when she heard Daniel's voice, the words were impossible to discern but the desperation came through loud and clear. Quickly crossing the distance she stood frozen in the doorway, the blood in her veins turning to ice. "Oh God."

Daniel looked up, eyes impossibly wide in his pale face. The sight broke Becky's heart. "I'll call an ambulance."

"No," Daniel called after her. "Travers is doing that."

Becky nodded and moved into the room. "What can I do?"

"I don't know," Daniel whispered. He hadn't felt so lost in years, not since the day their parents...no, he wouldn't think about that, not now.

Becky dropped to the floor, instinctively laying her hand on Crane's forehead. "He's cold," she said without thinking.

"No," Daniel cried, "please no."

Becky's head snapped up, "He's alive Daniel, but I think maybe he's going into shock." She wracked her brain, trying to remember everything she'd ever heard about shock. "We need to keep him warm," she said as she peeled off her light jacket. Laying the jacket over Crane's chest she stood and went to her brother-in-law's desk, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. She wasn't surprised to see that Daniel had added his own discarded jacket to her own by the time she returned to Crane's side. It might have been her imagination but she thought Crane seemed a little warmer now.

Becky wasn't sure how much time had passed but she knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes later that the paramedics hurried into the classroom, followed closely by Sheriff Sykes and Principal Travers. With the sheriff's help Becky was able to convince a reluctant Daniel to leave Crane's side. She understood his desire to stay by his brother's side but he would only be in the way of the paramedics.

Ed Sykes shook his head. He'd heard about things like this on the news, sure, but it had never occurred to him that they would ever have a school shooting in sleepy little Murphys. "Can anybody tell me what happened here?" he quietly asked.

"I wanted to surprise Crane," Daniel began only to be interrupted by the sheriff.

"Surprise him?"

"I wasn't due in until tomorrow. I," Daniel swallowed hard. If Crane didn't...it would be his fault. He took a breath, "I threw the door open and yelled surprise. I thought he'd be grading papers or something and would jump, scatter his papers; it was supposed to be funny." Daniel choked back a sob.

"It's alright Daniel, Crane will be okay," Becky wrapped an arm around the young man, pulling him close.

Daniel shook his head. "I didn't know."

Ed looked up from his note taking when Daniel didn't continue. "Didn't know what Daniel?"

"There was a kid, he had a gun. He shot Crane," Daniel dully replied.

"Sheriff could I borrow your jacket?" Becky asked as Daniel began to shake. To his credit Sykes didn't ask why, simply handing over the jacket which Becky quickly wrapped around her brother-in-law.

"What about this kid?"

"He ran."

"Pushed right past me," Travers put in. He was embarrassed to admit he hadn't even tried to stop the boy but he had been so surprised he simply hadn't thought of it.

"I saw him in the hallway," Becky added. She quickly told the sheriff what she knew, describing the boy as best she could. It wasn't very well, the blood and her concern for the child followed quickly by fear for the man he'd shot hadn't helped her observational skills any. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more," she apologized.

"You've told me enough Becky," Ed assured the young woman. "That the gun?" he asked, pointing to the weapon lying on the floor near Crane. At Daniel's nod he walked over to it, carefully depositing it in an evidence bag just as the paramedics lifted the gurney which now held Crane McFadden.

"Wait, where are you taking him?" Becky called as they hurried past.

"County," John Heflin threw over his shoulder. It tore him in two leaving without offering any reassurances but there wasn't time. Crane had lost a lot of blood and was already going into shock, if he had a chance in hell of surviving this; time was of the essence.

"I want to go with him," Daniel moved towards the door.

"There won't be room Daniel," Becky grabbed his shoulder. The truth was she didn't want Daniel in that ambulance if the worst happened. "I'll take you."

Daniel reluctantly accepted her offer. She was probably right about the room. "We should call Adam."

"We will."

"You take Daniel to the hospital, I'll call the family," Bill offered.

Becky nodded, grateful to her boss for the offer. It wasn't a call she really wanted to make. "Thanks." She glanced at Daniel's clothes and then her own. "Ask Hannah to bring something for us to change into please?" She didn't think it would do any of them any good to see the two of them sitting in the waiting room with Crane's blood soaking their clothes.

"I will," Bill assured her. He watched them go, following them part of the way to the door before veering off for his office. Picking up the phone he dialed the familiar number.

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That's strange," Hannah mumbled as she noticed the time. "I wonder what's keeping them?" Just then the phone rang and Hannah smiled. "So who did Crane have to keep after class this time?" she grinned. Expecting to hear her sister-in-law's voice she was caught off guard by the male voice she couldn't quite place.

"Is this Hannah McFadden?" Bill asked. He knew it must be Hannah of course; the only other woman likely to answer at the ranch was currently on the way to the hospital.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she was glad the caller couldn't see her blush. She never should have assumed the call was from Becky.

"Hannah this is Bill Travers."

Hannah smiled, that was why the voice was familiar. "Hello Mr. Travers. I'm afraid Becky and Crane aren't home yet."

"Yes ma'am I know," Bill sadly replied.

Hannah frowned, "Is something wrong Mr. Travers?" She nearly dropped the phone when the reply came. She listened in growing horror as the school principal told her what he knew. "We'll be there as soon as we can." Barely remembering to thank the man she hung up the phone and called Marie, hopefully she would be able to watch the kids. They didn't need to be hanging out at the hospital for god only knew how long and she knew none of the brothers would want to be left behind. Neither would she or Becky if it came to that.

"Don't you worry about a thing Hannah; it's always slow on Tuesdays anyway. I'll just close up, now do you want me to come out there or are you dropping the kids here?"

"Are you sure Marie?" Hannah silently blessed the older woman.

"Of course I'm sure; just tell me how you want to handle this."

"You're a life saver Marie. I guess it'll be faster to bring the kids to you, the diner or your house?"

"The house is probably best. It won't take me any time at all to close up the diner. I'll be at the house by the time you get there."

"Thank you Marie." Hannah again hung up the phone before hurrying up the stairs to grab some clothes from Daniel's room. Her hands shook as she chose a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. "Oh God," she whispered, "please don't take him from us." Images of Crane flashed through her mind as she mechanically moved from the room, down the stairs, out the front door and across the yard to the small house where Brian and Becky lived.

Thankfully Brian and Ian weren't here, probably down in the barn doing chores. Brian often took his son with him as he performed various chores around the ranch, only leaving him with Hannah when the job at hand was too dangerous for a toddler to be near. Stuffing Daniel's clothes into an empty grocery bag she quickly added an outfit for Becky to the bag.

Outside she stood, for the moment lost, unsure of her next move. A whooping yell from the barn drew her attention. Right, tell the boys what had happened. Hannah blinked back tears, she could fall apart later, right now she had a family to take care of. Tossing the bag into the Cherokee that had replaced the old pick-up as the family car she turned to the barn. Within a few steps her quick walk had turned to a run as she hurried to close the distance to the large building. Grabbing the door to slow herself she swung into the barn, staring into the dark recesses as she gave her eyes a moment to adjust.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" Brian asked, hurrying to her side. The last time he'd seen Hannah so pale had been when she was lying in a hospital bed only months after marrying his brother.

Hannah opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come. How was she supposed to tell them? She searched for the words that would soften the blow but she couldn't seem to think of any.

"Hannah," Brian snapped.

"Principal Travers called..."

Brian paled, "Becky?"

Hannah shook her head. "There was a boy, he..."

"He what?" Brian braced himself, he knew this, whatever it was, would be bad. He saw Guthrie step into the barn; he shook his head at the boy before he could say anything.

Hannah took a deep breath, "He shot Crane."

Shot? Crane, his brother had been shot? A pit opened at Brian's feet, this couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible, it just, things like this didn't happen here. "How bad?" he heard himself ask in a strangled voice.

"I don't know. Mr. Travers only said that he was shot and they were taking him to the hospital, oh and that Daniel and Becky would meet us there."

"Daddy I fed the chickens," Ian proudly announced as he ran into the barn, swinging a small pail that had been filled with chicken feed.

Brian scooped his son up, holding him close. "That's great partner."

Ian tilted his head, looking first at his daddy and then at Aunt Hannah and Uncle Guthrie, none of the adults looked right and it scared him. "What's wrong Daddy?"

Brian looked at Hannah for an answer. Should he tell Ian or not? For that matter what were they going to do with the kids?

"Ian how would you like to go spend some time with Marie?" Hannah asked.

"I like Marie," Ian smiled.

Hannah returned the smile. "She likes you too honey. Your Uncle Crane has been hurt and we have to go to the hospital."

"He got an owie?"

"Yes honey, he got an owie," Hannah choked out. If only it were that simple. "Marie is going to take care of you and your cousins while we go see Uncle Crane, okay?"

Ian nodded.

"Does Adam know?" Guthrie asked.

"No, he took Abby to go pick up Sam and Davey," Hannah replied. "We can pick him and the kids up on the way."

Brian nodded his agreement, handing Ian to Hannah. "Get him in his car seat, okay? I'll get the barn and house closed up, Guthrie you go get Evan, he should be out in the corral."

Working together they were soon ready to go. They piled into the car, Brian at the wheel as they headed towards Murphys. Half-way to the main road they came across Adam and the kids walking back to the house. Brian brought the vehicle to a screeching halt and ordered his older brother into the car.

"What's happened?"

"We'll explain on the way," Brian replied.

It took a few minutes to get the kids settled, forcing an impatient Adam to wait for answers. As they got the kids buckled in he was looking around the car, taking in the pale, fear filled faces of his family. The kids settled, Adam slid into his seat next to Hannah. He grabbed for the door handle as Brian took off, sliding the Cherokee in the dirt causing the rear end to fishtail. "Jesus Brian, slow down a little," Adam admonished. He glanced back at the kids but none of them seemed bothered by the rough ride.

Hannah took Adam's hand, squeezing tightly. "Adam, something happened at the school."

"The school?" Adam repeated. What could have happened at a school that would have them racing towards town? "What?" was that his voice?"

"You have to stay calm, okay?"

"Calm?"

"We don't want to scare the kids," Hannah explained. There was no way he would be calm but she hoped he would be able to keep his voice down at least. She really didn't want to frighten the children.

"Yeah, okay, I can do calm. Now would somebody tell me what the heck is going on?"

Hannah would have smiled if the situation wasn't so serious. She leaned closer, whispering the news to her husband in a voice too quiet for the kids to hear. She squeezed his hand, "He'll be okay Adam. He's a McFadden right, a fighter."

Adam nodded, feeling numb. He was barely aware of the short stop at Marie's where Hannah and Brian took the kids to the door. With the kids gone the car grew silent, nobody really feeling like talking. Adam looked at his brothers, seeing the same fears on their faces, fears none of them were willing to voice.

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Becky pulled into the hospital parking lot only a minute behind the ambulance. She could see them unloading Crane from the back of the vehicle as she turned away from the emergency room bay to find a parking spot. Luckily there was an empty space only a few places down the first aisle and she quickly maneuvered the car into it.

As she brought the vehicle to a stop she readied herself to grab Daniel, afraid he would bolt before she was fully stopped. She needn't have worried. "Daniel?" Becky frowned, having expected her brother-in-law to rush into the hospital she was at a loss as to how to handle this silent young man who only stared through the windshield.

About to call his name again Becky sucked in a breath as pain filled eyes turned her way. "We should go inside, okay?" she gently suggested.

"I can't, what if?" Daniel shuddered. "There was so much blood," he whispered. He looked down at his hands, red with Crane's blood. "He's going to die isn't he? Nobody could bleed that much and..."

"Stop it!" Becky snapped. Grabbing Daniel's jaw she forced him to face her. "Don't you dare sit here, giving up on Crane. He's a fighter and that's what he's doing right now, with help from the doctors but he needs you too so don't you dare to write him off. While there's still breath in his body there's still hope." Becky had never been so furious in her life. McFadden's didn't give up; it was one of the things she loved most about her husband and his brothers. She wasn't about to let Daniel wallow in his fears, it wouldn't do him or anybody else any good.

Daniel swallowed hard, giving a sharp nod. "I'm not but, God I'm so scared and there's nothing I can do."

"You can pray Daniel, just like I'll be doing, right along with your brothers and Hannah."

"We prayed for our parents, it didn't do any good."

"Oh Daniel," Becky pulled him into her arms. "Prayer is never wasted," she whispered into his ear as he sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed his back as he cried, ready to give him all the time he needed. After a few minutes he took a shuddering breath, followed quickly by another. She handed him some napkins as he pulled away. "Ready to go in now?"

Daniel wiped his eyes and blew his nose, nodding in reply. He was grateful that Becky didn't mention his breakdown but what would she say when the others arrived. "Um, we don't need to tell Adam and Brian about this do we?"

Becky offered a sad smile, "Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

The moment they stepped into the emergency room a nurse was upon them. "Come right this way, we'll have a doctor with you..."

"We're not hurt miss," Becky interrupted the well-meaning woman.

"My brother was brought in a few minutes ago," Daniel added.

"The gunshot?" the nurse, Betty Chambers, asked.

"He's not a gunshot he's a human being," Daniel snapped.

"Calm down Daniel," Becky soothed even as she glared daggers at the insensitive woman in front of them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Carol Devin had recognized Daniel and Becky the moment they came through the doors. She had move to intercept them as quickly as possible, unfortunately Betty had gotten there first. "Betty, could you go get a patient information form for the McFaddens please?"

Betty nodded and hurried away, grateful for the excuse to get out of the line of fire, so to speak.

"I'm sorry about that, guys. Betty means well but the last hospital she worked in was in Frisco, she's just not used to the more informal setting we have here," Carol quickly explained.

"Is there any news on Crane?" Becky asked.

Carol shook her head. "They have him in the back but it could be a while before they can tell you anything. Are you both alright?"

"We're fine," Daniel answered this time. "We just need to know about Crane."

"Well it'll be awhile I'm afraid. Why don't you let me find you both some scrubs to put on while you're waiting?"

Becky shook her head "Hannah's bringing us some clothes. Does Ford know?"

"I called him just before you came in, he should be down soon."

Ford had been in the cafeteria when his pager went off. Glancing down at the message he saw it was from Carol in emergency. Hurrying to the nearest phone he dialled the E.R., nearly dropping the receiver when he discovered what the page was about. How in the world had Crane been shot? Had he walked into a robbery or something? Carol hadn't known the answer to that. Hanging up the phone he had raced for the exam rooms in the emergency department, glancing into each as he passed it.

Finally he found the right room and pushing the door open he hurried inside. "Dr. Atherton, what can I do?" he asked of the middle-aged surgeon working over his too pale, blood soaked brother.

Neil Atherton didn't spare him a glance, his focus on his patient where it belonged. "Stay out of the way Ford."

"But I can help," Ford protested.

"Not this time you can't," Neil argued. He understood the younger man's desire to help but there was a reason doctors didn't treat family members, not unless there was no other choice anyway.

"There has to be something," Ford begged, desperate to help Crane.

"We're prepping him for surgery now. Luckily the bullet went through but we've got some damage to repair. Maybe you could let your family know and show them up to the surgical waiting room," Neil suggested, taking pity on the younger man.

"I could help with the surgery."

"No," Neil snapped. "But you can observe if you want," he offered in a softer tone. "Let's move him people." With an economy of movement the doctor and nurses had Crane out of the room and on his way to surgery, leaving Ford to stare at the suddenly empty room.

In the waiting room Daniel and Becky sat waiting for news on Crane and for the rest of the family, whichever came first. They saw Ford coming from the back just as Adam and the others came in from outside. The family met in the center of the room.

"Ford what do you know?" Adam asked as Brian moved to check on Becky and Daniel.

Ford took a deep breath. "They just took him up to surgery. Dr. Atherton said the bullet went through, that'll save time."

"Dr. Atherton, he's the one that worked on my leg?" Guthrie asked.

"He is," Ford confirmed. "He's the best we've got."

"Tell us the truth Ford, how bad is Crane?" Brian asked. He had never liked pussy-footing around a problem, preferring to meet trouble head-on.

Ford shrugged. "He's lost a lot of blood and they won't know how much damage the bullet did until they get in there."

"Don't you mean until you get in there?" Evan asked.

The blond shook his head. "He's family, they won't let me operate. Dr. Atherton will let me observe so that's where I'm headed next. You should wait in the surgical waiting room."

Hannah squeezed Adam's hand. She had listened to the report with a calm facade that hid the turmoil in her heart. "We know where it is."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more Adam," Ford apologized. Though well into his residency he suddenly felt like the young boy he used to be, ashamed over a bad report card.

"You've told us enough Ford," Adam squeezed the back of Ford's neck. "We'll be in the waiting room; you go make sure they take good care of our brother."

Ford nodded and turned away, hurrying off to ready himself for the operating room.

The others moved towards the surgical waiting area on the second floor. Stepping off the elevator, Hannah, with Adam's help, steered Daniel and Becky towards the restrooms where they could wash up and changed into fresh clothes.

"Are you okay Becky?" Hannah quietly asked as the other woman finished washing up. Her sister-in-law seemed to be holding up alright but she knew too well the desire to hide your own hurt while you helped others with their fear and pain. Wasn't that what she was doing right now?

Becky shrugged. What was there to say? Nothing she said would change the fact that Crane had been shot by a boy who might be his son. Had she told them that? She couldn't remember what she had told the sheriff or anybody else. "Hannah what did I say when you all got here?"

Hannah frowned; she didn't like the sounds of this. "You didn't say anything Becky. You aren't hurt are you?" Becky might not have been born a McFadden but just like Hannah she had quickly picked up some of their bad habits, chief among them hiding injuries.

Becky shook her head. "Not unless you count the pain in here," she choked, tapping her chest.

"Oh honey," Hannah wrapped the other woman in her arms, heedless of the still wet hands clinging to her shirt. She held Becky tightly, letting her sob for as long as needed, knowing she wouldn't allow herself this luxury with Brian. No, Becky would do her best to be strong for her husband, just as Hannah would do for Adam, just as they both would do for the other McFadden men.

"I saw him," Becky said, pulling away.

Hannah was confused, "I know Becky, it was kind of obvious," she gestured at the blood-stained clothes.

"Not Crane, I mean that's not who I meant. I saw the boy."

"The one who shot Crane?"

Becky nodded. "He was in shock I don't think he meant to shoot Crane."

Hannah snorted, "That's not much comfort Becky."

"I know but they need to know that, especially if what he said is true."

One eyebrow went up, "What he said?"

Becky took a deep breath. "He was babbling, begging me to help, saying he didn't want him to die. When I asked him who, he said his dad," the last word was barely audible.

"Oh God," Hannah groaned. This day just kept getting worse. How was she supposed to tell them?

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adam and Daniel returned to the waiting room a short time after detouring to the restroom. Daniel looked better now that he was cleaned up and wearing fresh clothes, he was still too pale though. "Hannah and Becky not back?" Adam asked in a rough voice.

Brian glanced towards the hall, only Evan and Guthrie's hands on his arms kept him in place. He was worried about his wife but he knew that right now he had to trust Hannah to take care of her.

"Not yet, you know how women are Adam," Guthrie joked. Nobody laughed.

Brian looked towards the hall as footsteps were heard. "I'm going to get them," he declared as an unknown nurse walked past the waiting room.

Evan and Guthrie tightened their hold. "You gonna go busting into the women's room Brian?" Evan asked.

"If Becky didn't give you what for, Hannah would."

"I don't care," Brian growled, shaking off their hold and climbing to his feet. "Move out of my way Adam."

"Not until you calm down."

"I am calm."

"Like hell," Adam scoffed. "Look Brian I know you want to make sure Becky is okay but Daniel said she wasn't hurt."

It was Brian's turn to scoff. "If you believe that then you don't know my wife very well."

Adam sighed. "Alright, but physically she isn't hurt and Hannah is better equipped than either one of us to help her right now. Just give them a little longer Brian," Adam advised, "Hannah will take care of her." He hoped his younger brother would listen to him.

"Becky," Brian breathed his wife's name like reciting a prayer. Dodging around his brother he hurried to Becky's side, wrapping his strong arms around her.

For a moment Becky let his strength encompass her, protecting her from every hurt the world could give. "I'm fine Brian," she finally assured him. "Any word on Crane?"

"Not yet." Brian led her to the couch, sitting down he pulled her onto his lap.

Adam had wrapped his arms around Hannah almost as quickly as Brian had gotten to Becky. He could feel a tension in her, more than had been there before. "What?" he asked, looking between the two women, the question drew the attention of everybody else.

Hannah sighed. She had hoped to put this off, at least until they knew something about Crane's condition. In a few short sentences, being as gentle as possible she told them what the boy had said to Becky.

"No," Adam denied the words almost before Hannah had finished speaking them. "The kid's lying or confused."

"Adam..."

"No Hannah," Adam nearly yelled, only just remembering he was in a hospital. "There is no way Crane wouldn't tell us if he had a kid. Hell there's no way he wouldn't be a part of his kid's life, if he had one."

"Maybe he didn't know," Hannah quietly suggested.

"She could be right," Brian admitted.

"It would explain why Crane never said anything," Evan pointed out.

"Jesus," Adam ran his hand through his hair. "This is a mess." He collapsed heavily into one of the couches, Hannah sinking down next to him. He was grateful for her presence, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle any of this without her. Especially..."Oh God," he whimpered. Jumping up he ran for the bathroom down the hall.

"Adam," Hannah called, jumping to her feet.

"I'll take care of him Hannah," Brian assured his sister-in-law. He would have rather stayed by Becky's side but since the death of their parents he had been the one to take care of Adam. Hannah had slipped into that role with an ease and depth of love that had amazed him, until he had found his own rock in Becky. But there were some things a man didn't want his wife to witness and Brian had seen where Adam had ran to. "You take care of Becky," he said as he passed her.

"Adam?" he called as he pushed the bathroom door open. He could hear the sound of retching coming from one of the stalls. He waited with a patience that would have amazed anybody who knew him. That patience was rewarded when Adam emerged a few minutes later. "You okay partner?" he asked.

Adam ignored him, stumbling to the sink to rinse his mouth and wash his face. Silently he pulled paper towels from the dispenser, drying his face and hands. Gripping the sink, he stared into the mirror. "It'll be twenty years tomorrow. I can't lose...not again..." Adam's voice broke as he dropped his head.

Brian grabbed his brother's shoulders turning him to face him. "Now you listen to me big brother we aren't losing anybody. Crane isn't going to give up, no more than you or I would. You gonna give up on him?"

"I'm scared," the older brother admitted, his voice sounding small and lost in the echoes of the room.

Brian pulled Adam close. "We're all scared Adam but you can't give into that fear." He knew that if this had happened at any other time of the year his older brother would have drawn on the strength they all depended on. It was only the timing that had him in such a tailspin. He wasn't surprised when his shirt began to dampen with Adam's tears. He didn't say anything, only held the older man tighter, letting him cry out the fear and grief that threatened to consume him.

"Sorry about that," Adam sniffled. Pulling away he ducked his head, embarrassed to have broken down like some little kid.

Brian waved it off. "That's okay, it'll dry," he gestured to his shirt. "Hannah's gonna kick your ass though."

Adam looked up, confused.

"When I tell her you tried to start a water fight," Brian smirked.

It wasn't that funny but Adam laughed, once started he couldn't seem to stop. And then it stopped as quickly as it had begun, but he felt better for it. "Thanks Bri."

"Anytime brother, anytime."

Adam washed and dried his face once more before the two men returned to the waiting arms of their women.

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ford leaned his head against the glass separating him from the operating room. He couldn't see much around the members of the surgical team, a fact he was very grateful for as he listened to the crosstalk between doctors and nurses.

"Suction," Neil ordered the surgical nurse. "Vitals?" he requested as he waited for the blood to be suctioned away, clearing his view of the abdominal cavity.

"Blood pressure is steady at 100/60," the Anesthesiologist called back. "Pulse is...pressure is dropping..."

"Damn," Neil cursed as he searched for bleeders, the likely cause of the suddenly dropping pressure. "Sutures," he called. Working at a rapid pace the team he'd put together struggled to repair the damage done by the bullet.

"Pressure is rising."

Neil nodded, keeping his attention focused on his patient. He was well aware of his colleague watching through the glass, bringing an added level of pressure to an already intense operation. Ignoring the pressure he worked steadily.

"Damn it," he cursed loudly, "his bowel's been perforated."

"No," Ford whispered. With his bowel perforated Crane could easily die even if he survived the operation itself. At that moment Neil looked up, his eyes locking with Ford's.

"Don't give up yet son," Neil said, speaking to both McFaddens. Skilled hands worked steadily, synchronizing movements with the rest of his team. Finally Neil stepped away from the table, letting his assistant close the incision. Pushing through the doors he discarded gown and gloves in a hazardous waste receptacle and stepped into the outer hall where he met up with Ford.

"How bad was the perforation?" Ford asked without preamble.

"Not as bad as it could have been. Fortunately the bullet only knicked the edge of the bowel but..."

"That's enough," Ford finished. He knew any damage to the bowel could set his brother up for a nasty case of peritonitis. "You'll be starting him on antibiotics and i.v. fluids?"

Neil smiled grimly, "Of course. I'm reasonably certain we were able to repair all of the damage, cleaning away any contaminants but a course of preventive antibiotics is still required."

"Do you think it'll be enough?"

"It should be but a close eye will be kept on Crane's condition which is why he'll be moved to the I.C.U. after he leaves recovery."

Ford nodded, understanding the precaution. It was what he would have done for anybody else, but this was his brother and the thought of him in I.C.U. was terrifying. "Are you on your way to the waiting room now?"

"Unless you have more questions?"

Ford only shook his head.

"We'll get him through this son," Neil reassured the younger man, patting him on the back by way of gently moving him towards the waiting room. The two of them were barely through the doors when the rest of the family stood in front of them. In concise term Neil explained the results of the surgery and Crane's prognosis to the others. He was careful to avoid medical terminology as much as possible knowing it would only serve to confuse and frighten the family.

"What are his chances Doc?" Brian asked.

"At this point I would say his chances of survival are about 70/30 in his favour," Neil answered after a moment's thought.

"That's pretty good isn't it?"

"All things considered it's very good."

"When can we see him?" Becky asked with a sidelong glance at Daniel. The younger man stood with his eyes closed, lips moving in silent prayer; she wasn't sure he was fully aware of his surroundings. He, more than any of them, needed to see Crane, needed the reassurance that would come with seeing him cleaned up, no longer covered in his own blood.

Neil noticed where Becky was looking and realized what she was really asking. "He'll be in recovery for at least an hour and then he'll need to be settled in the unit...say another half hour. You'll be able to go in two at a time immediately after he is situated but then after that I'll only allow two visitors every two hours for ten minutes."

"That's not much time Doc," Adam immediately protested.

"It's for Crane's own good Adam," Ford interjected. "He needs to rest as much as possible and the nurses need to monitor him closely. Both things can be accomplished more easily without a crowd of people in the room." He knew Adam still wouldn't like it, he didn't like it either, but knowing it was best for Crane would block any complaints.

Adam nodded, accepting the restrictions as necessary. He was barely aware of Neil Atherton excusing himself. "Do you have to get back to work right away Ford?"

"I'm off for the rest of the night."

"But I thought..." Guthrie began only to be interrupted.

"I wouldn't be any good to anybody tonight Guthrie, too distracted," Ford explained.

Adam looked around at the others. "Why don't you all go get something to eat," he suggested.

Ford watched his family leave the room until only he and Adam were left. "What's going on Adam?" He listened incredulously as his oldest brother gave him the news about the shooter. "No, that can't be right, Crane would have told us."

"That was pretty much my reaction but then it was pointed out that Crane might not have known either."

Ford collapsed heavily into a nearby chair. "I can't believe this."

"Well we don't know anything for sure yet," Adam pointed out, taking a seat next to his brother.

"But if it's true? How do we handle this Adam? Our brother shot and it may have been his son, our nephew that did it?" Ford choked on a laugh, "When the hell did we start living in a soap opera?"

Adam shook his head, smiling ruefully at his younger brother. "Hell if I know."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the sheriff. Ed looked around the room; surprised to find it nearly empty. "Adam, Ford," he greeted the two men, "any news?"

"He's out of surgery and they think he's going to be okay," Adam replied.

"But he's not out of the woods yet," Ford added.

"Have you caught the kid?" Adam asked.

"Not yet but he won't get far," Ed promised. "Several people saw him run off towards the woods. Jerry down at the bus station said he got off the bus from Washington not long before the shooting so he doesn't know his way around here."

"And you're here because?"

"I've got people looking for him," Ed gruffly replied. "I thought you'd want to know what we've found out."

"Well don't keep us in suspense Ed," Adam huffed.

"The gun is registered to a Carrie Lawrence out of Washington state. Her son Michael was reported as a runaway two days ago. The mother didn't know the gun was missing until the local police chief contacted her about it." Ed hesitated, he wasn't sure how to tell them the next part but it had to be done.

Adam sighed, he recognized that look. "What else?"

"When she was asked if she knew why her son would have shot Crane she..."

"Told you that Crane is the kid's father."

Ed's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about Adam?"

"He told Becky that he shot his ddad," Adam nearly choked on the last word. He didn't have a problem with Crane having a son, hell he would be happy for his brother but to find out this way... Giving himself a mental shake he refocused on the conversation. "Did she say anything else?"

Ed shook his head, still shocked by what Adam had told him. "Only that she would get here as quickly as possible and asked me to tell Crane or his family that she would explain everything when she arrives. I'm sorry I can't tell you more Adam."

"Just find the kid Ed," Adam sighed. "Make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anybody else."

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jeff wrapped Carrie's small hand in his larger one. His mind was reeling with everything she had told him and the result her decisions had led to. He didn't blame her for what she had done; it wasn't as if she had known what would happen. "This isn't your fault babe," he said in a low voice.

Carrie offered a tremulous smile, she appreciated him more now than ever but she couldn't lie to herself. "Maybe not the beginning but the rest of it can only be laid at my doorstep." She wiped away the tears she couldn't hold back. "Mike is only a little boy, my little boy and he's out there scared and alone. Then there's Crane, he didn't deserve this Jeff. He's a good man..."

"Then he'll understand why you made the choices you did."

"I hope so," Carrie whispered turning to stare out the window. "I hope they both will."

There was nothing Jeff could say to that beyond the obvious platitudes. He didn't think they would help much, if at all. It was easy for him to understand Carrie's decisions but he wasn't as directly affected by them. How would Mike react to the truth? How would any ten year old react?

Jeff knew Mike resented his presence in his life, seeing it as an intrusion. He had expected that, being the son of a single mother himself. He too had resented the man who had eventually become his step-father. He had been prepared, he thought, for the animosity and sassing he would have to endure until he could convince Mike that it wasn't only Carrie he loved. It had never occurred to him that the boy would run away rather than tolerate him as a part of his life. As he drove he silently prayed for them all.

Outside of Murphys a small boy hid deep in the woods. He was scared and lost. Why had he brought that stupid gun with him? If he had left it at home his father wouldn't have been hurt. Was he even alive? Mike didn't know and it was the possible answer to that question that kept him hidden as much as any fear of punishment. He knew they would put him in jail, what else could they do? He had shot a man after all. He wondered if they had special jails for kids or if they would lock him up with adults.

He could hear them out there, searching for him. He was surprised they hadn't brought dogs out like he'd seen in movies and t.v. shows. But maybe they only did that when people escaped from prison? As the sky grew darker Mike considered emerging from his cave. Well maybe cave wasn't exactly right, he thought as he looked around the small space he'd found to hide in. It was really more of a cut out in the side of a hill, a small depression barely big enough for him and being hidden behind bushes and vines it had provided the perfect place to hide.

"Who the hell is this kid anyway?"

"Nobody knows, never seen him before."

"Jerry said he got off the bus and asked where Crane lived."

"Wait a minute; he was looking for Crane specifically?"

"That's what Jerry said."

"What the hell? Why would..."

"I don't know man. But I'll tell you what I hope they lock that kid up and throw away the key."

"He's just a kid, maybe he didn't mean to do it."

"Bullshit! Kid like that can't be saved. If he can shoot a man for no reason now imagine what he'll be like when he's grown. I'll tell ya what, a kid like that makes a man think abortion ain't such a bad thing after all."

Mike shuddered as the voices moved away from him. Maybe they'd stop searching when it got dark and he could sneak away. He knew he'd done wrong and had to be punished but the men he'd heard scared him. They made him think of lynch mobs he'd seen in old westerns. An image of himself hanging from one of the many trees surrounding him suddenly formed as clearly as if it were happening. Leaning forward Mike retched into the bushes despite his efforts to stop himself. Luckily the sound didn't alert any of the searchers; Mike thought they must have moved too far away to hear. Relieved to remain hidden, he leaned back into his hiding place. With tears streaking his cheeks he wished he had never went in search of his father.

Sam Fisher came home well after dark. He hadn't wanted to abandon the search but they'd been at it for hours and that after a full day at work. Men still searched the area for the boy but the early searchers like him had been sent home to get some rest.

Laura Fisher watched her husband tromp tiredly into the house. "Any luck?" she quietly asked.

Sam shook his head. "I can't believe this; it's like something out of a nightmare."

"I know," Laura squeezed her husband's hand. "School shootings just don't happen in places like this."

"Wwho got shot?" a young voice asked, startling the two adults.

Turning as one they saw their son Eric standing at the bottom of the stairs. They had debated telling him about Mr. McFadden but had decided to wait until they knew something about the man's condition. It seemed now they would have no choice. Taking her son's hand Laura led him to the couch where with Eric sandwiched between them she and Sam gently explained what had happened at the school after the children had left.

"He shot Mr. McFadden? Why would he do that?" Eric cried.

"Nobody knows honey," Laura pulled him close. "Hopefully we'll get some answers when they find that awful boy."

"Will they put him in jail?"

"I don't know son," Sam replied. He'd never heard of a young boy being sent to prison but he'd never heard of a young boy deliberately shooting a man either.

"If somebody helped him they'd go to jail too wouldn't they?" Eric could barely get the words out. His stomach felt awful, like it had been replaced by a deep dark hole.

Sam exchanged a confused look with his wife, why was Eric asking about this? "I guess it'd depend on how they helped him."

"I," Eric swallowed hard, his blue eyes shining brightly, "I have to talk to the sheriff."

"Why do you need to speak with the sheriff honey?" Laura gently asked.

"It's my fault that Mr. McFadden got shot. But I don't want to go to jail," Eric threw himself into his mother's arms.

Laura held her son's trembling form close. She desperately wanted to ask Eric how he was involved in the shooting but there was no point until he calmed down. For now all she could do was rub his back while saying anything she could think of to soothe him. She was vaguely aware of Sam leaving the room, his deep voice speaking quietly into the kitchen phone.

"Mom, is Mr. McFadden gonna be okay?" Eric asked, when he had calmed enough to speak.

Laura had never lied to her son and wasn't about to start now. "I don't know honey, I hope so."

"I hope so too. And not just because I'd be in more trouble," Eric stared up at his mother, willing her to believe him.

"Oh baby I know that," Laura was quick to assure him. "Can you tell me why you think the shooting is your fault?"

Eric nodded, licking suddenly dry lips. "I told him where Mr. McFadden was."

"Is that all?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you know the boy had a gun?"

Eric violently shook his head. "I didn't even know the boy and if I'd known he had a gun I never would have told him where Mr. McFadden's classroom is. I like Mr. McFadden he's the best teacher I've ever had and now...now he could die and it'll be my fault."

"Shhh, calm down honey," Laura soothed. She didn't think any of them could handle it if Eric worked himself into a state again. Somebody knocked on the door and Sam moved to answer it. Laura wasn't surprised to see Ed Sykes step inside.

Eric looked up at the sound of footsteps coming closer. Seeing the sheriff he shrank back against his mother. "Are you gonna take me to jail?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

Ed knelt down in front of the couch, bringing himself to eye level with the upset boy. "I don't put little boys in jail Eric."

"But it's my fault that Mr. McFadden got shot."

"How's that?" Ed asked. Sam had only told him that he thought his son knew something about the shooting, he hadn't been expecting this.

Eric repeated what he had told his mother. He did his best to be brave but by the end he was shaking so hard he was sure everybody could hear his knees knocking together.

"Eric, son that doesn't make what happened your fault. I promise you're not in any trouble." Sam turned to the sheriff, looking for back-up, "Isn't that right Sheriff?"

"Absolutely right. You didn't know the boy had a gun Eric, did you?"

"No sir."

"You were just being helpful?"

"Yes sir."

"Well son we don't put people in jail for being helpful, especially little boys." Ed ruffled the boy's hair in what he hoped would be a reassuring gesture.

"What about the boy that shot Mr. McFadden?" Eric asked. "Will he go to jail?"

"I don't know son. That won't be up to me but I think not."

"But why not? He shot Mr. McFadden! He needs to be punished for that," Eric insisted. It was clear to him, jail was where you put bad people and shooting somebody was the worst thing Eric could think of.

"Well it looks like it might have been an accident," Ed replied, shocking them all.

"An accident?" Sam asked.

"Yes sir. I won't know for sure until I talk to Crane but it's looking like that."

"Is he going to be alright then?"

"He made it through surgery and they think he has a good chance. Was there anything else you needed?" He didn't mean to sound rude but he was anxious to get back to the search for the boy.

"I think that's all," Sam answered after a look at his wife and son.

"Sir?"

Ed, having just pushed himself to his feet, looked down at the child. "Yes son?"

"Would you tell Mr. McFadden I'm sorry he got shot and I hope he gets better real soon?"

Ed smiled, "I'll make sure he gets the message." Placing his hat back on his head, the middle-aged man said his good-nights before heading out to continue the search.

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Adam stared down at his younger brother, just barely aware of Hannah standing next to him. Crane was so pale, he didn't think he'd ever seen him so devoid of color. Careful of the wires and tubes surrounding his brother Adam reached for his hand.

"He'll be okay Adam," Hannah whispered, squeezing her husband's arm.

"And if he's not?" Adam asked in a voice that was barely audible.

Hannah wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "You can't think like that honey."

"I can't not think like that." He brushed Crane's hair from his forehead, his lips turning up in a fond smile; the look quickly faded. "Tomorrow will be 20 years and looking at him all I can see is my parents, pale and cold," Adam shuddered, the memory as real as if it had just happened.

"Stop it!" Hannah snapped. The look of shocked hurt he turned her way had her immediately regretting her harsh tone, if not the words. "The timing is awful, there's no denying that, but you can't keep doing this to yourself Adam. It isn't good for you or anybody else."

Adam took a deep breath, his head knew she was right it was his heart he was having trouble convincing. "The doctor did say 70 percent chance, didn't he?"

"He did."

"That's pretty good odds."

The door opened and the duty nurse stuck her head inside. "I'm sorry folks but your ten minutes are up." Susan never did like making people leave the I.C.U. rooms; it was one of the worst part of her job.

Adam leaned down. "We have to go now little brother but we'll be back later. You focus on getting better; me and the boys will take care of everything else." He knew if it were him lying there his first concern would be for his son; he could only hope some of his reassurance would get through to Crane. Giving the limp hand one last squeeze he left the room, Hannah's hand held in his.

"How's he look?" Brian asked the moment they entered the waiting room.

"Pale, small..."

"Small?"

Adam nodded. "I don't know how it works but lying in a hospital bed it doesn't matter how big a guy is he suddenly looks like a kid again, small and hurting."

"It's the way the nurses tuck the sheets," Ford deadpanned. The statement, delivered so seriously surprised a laugh from Brian, the others soon following. It wasn't a sound often heard in Intensive Care, drawing odd looks from the few others in the waiting room.

Regaining control Brian glanced at Becky, "Guess it's our turn next." It took a few seconds for her shaking head to register and a few more for the meaning to sink in. "You need to see him too baby," he wrapped his arms around her.

Becky shook her head; he would naturally assume of course that she was too upset to see Crane. "I will, but I think you should take Daniel in with you."

Brian shot a look towards his younger brother. Seeing him there, on the edge of their group, brought a frown to his face.

"He'll need your support Brian," Becky whispered.

"And you don't?"

"I do, but not as badly as Daniel." Becky patted his chest, relishing in the feel of strong muscles, she always felt so safe in his arms. "I'll go in with Evan but this first time I think Daniel needs one of his big brothers."

"Are you sure?" Brian knew she was right but seeing Crane in the aftermath of the shooting couldn't have been any easier on her than on Daniel.

"I'm sure." Becky stepped back from the safety of his arms. "Daniel," she said, taking the younger man's hand and drawing him forward. He tried to tug against her but she wasn't having it, he needed this whether he knew it or not. "You go with Brian."

"I," Daniel licked dry lips. "I can't."

"You have to," came the firm reply. "For Crane," she added in a soft voice.

Daniel stared at her, eyes large with fear. "For Crane," he whispered. Stepping towards Brian he suddenly turned, giving Becky a hug and quick thank you. With slow deliberate steps he walked with his brother down the hall, unaware of the concerned eyes of his family watching his progress.

Outside Crane's door the two brothers stood, both wanting to see their wounded brother and both fearing what they would see behind the solid door. Finally Brian pushed the door open, leading the way inside. Adam was right, Crane did look too small and how a man six foot two managed that he'd never know.

Daniel just managed to silence the laugh that tried to bubble to the surface. There was nothing funny but it was surreal to see Crane lying in a bed, covered in crisp, white sheets, when only a few hours ago he had been covered in blood. On some level Daniel had expected to see that blood still. Stupid really, of course they would have cleaned him up after the surgery.

He looked down, surprised to find himself standing next to the bed. He didn't remember moving. "God, I'm so sorry Crane. I never should have tried to play such a stupid trick on you."

"Hey now," Brian soothed, gripping the back of Daniel's neck. "You didn't have any way of knowing what was happening."

"But if I hadn't," Daniel gestured helplessly to the bed where Crane lay fighting for his life.

Brian turned the younger man so they were facing. "You didn't know," he said again and he would say it as many times as it took for Daniel to get the message. "Crane doesn't blame you."

"You don't know that," Daniel scoffed.

Brian said nothing, just gave his younger brother the same disbelieving are you an idiot look all big brothers acquired somewhere along the way.

"Not like he told you." Daniel sighed, turning away. "Fine, you're probably right."

"Damned straight," it wasn't perfect but he'd take it for now.

"I just keep seeing him. He looked so shocked, like he couldn't believe what was happening and then..." Daniel shivered, "It was like somebody cut the strings on a puppet. He just folded and somehow I managed to make it to his side before he hit the floor. He was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do. Hell I added to it, I had to if I was going to keep him from bleeding to...too much." Daniel looked up at his older brother, "I told him I was sorry but I had to. He only nodded in that understanding, accepting way he has and closed his eyes. I think I screamed then, I didn't know if he had just passed out or something worse."

Brian's arm had come around his younger brother of its own accord, pulling the younger man close. "I can't imagine how horrible that was for you. But Daniel if you hadn't been there..."

"Crane wouldn't have been shot," Daniel bitterly interrupted.

"You don't know that, none of us do. That kid might have shot him anyway or something else might have startled him. What we do know is that if you hadn't been there Crane probably would have bled out before help arrived." Brian kissed the top of Daniel's head, "You saved his life Daniel. It's because of you he has a fighting chance."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Daniel felt a bit of his guilt slip away. Bending over he whispered words of encouragement and love in his brother's ear. He hoped Crane could hear him, he'd read somewhere that people could do that even in a coma. The nurse came in to tell them their time was up and reluctantly the two men left the room.

Similar scenes were played out by the rest of the family as they too visited their injured brother. All too soon their time was up, leaving them with nothing to do but sit in the waiting room until the next scheduled visit. Predictably it was Brian who broke first.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't?" Adam wearily asked.

"All of us just sitting here, waiting. They'll only let two of us in every two hours anyway."

"I'm not going home," Guthrie declared, the others echoing his words in varying degrees of determination and anger.

"I know you want to stay, we all want to stay," Brian said, looking around the room. "But the kids need taken care of and the animals," he pointed out. "And we all could use some rest."

The others quickly protested, each trying to give a better reason than the next for why he should stay. "What are you suggesting exactly Brian?" Adam's strong voice quickly stopping the protests.

"You and Hannah stay here and in four hours me and Becky can take your place. We'll go in four hour shifts and if anything happens the two here can call everybody else."

Adam nodded, "It's a good idea."

Brian smirked, "I have been known to have those sometimes." He didn't tell his brother that he intended to join the search for the boy. If Crane really is his father then he's family, at least one of the family should help look for him.

"But Adam what if Crane wakes up?" Guthrie asked.

"Then they'll still only let two of us in to see him." Adam looked around at his brothers, understanding better than anybody their reluctance to leave. He was sure when Brian and Becky returned in four hours he would balk at leaving too, but his brother was right. "You all go on home, rest and take care of chores. There isn't any point in all of us sitting here worrying ourselves sick."

"Like we won't worry at home," Evan scoffed.

"Not as much you won't," Brian countered. "Keeping busy will help and you can't help Crane if you're falling asleep on your feet."

Evan nodded; he hated it when his older brothers were right. And they were always right, he wondering idly if they would ever be proven wrong about something. His acceptance of the inevitable seemed to work as a catalyst for the others as suddenly they were saying their goodbyes, heading for the doors as a group. He heard Adam calling Brian back but he didn't stop.

"Brian," Adam called.

Brian stopped and turned.

"If you find the boy let him know that Crane is alive, kid's probably scared and worried."

Brian didn't bother to ask how Adam knew his plans. Big brother always knew, he only nodded and turned to follow the others out of the hospital.

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brian sent Becky home with the others while he headed out to join the search. The protests from his brothers had been loud and long but in the end he had won out. He didn't blame them for wanting to help but Ford would have to work the next day, while the others would be needed to take care of the ranch chores before heading back to the hospital. There was already a search on for the boy, their nephew; there wasn't any reason for more than one McFadden to be involved. As the second oldest he had quickly decided it was his job to find Crane's son.

Daniel, the most adamant about helping, had surprised him when he lent him his car so he could get home later. "I never was that good at tracking and I need to do something to help." Daniel had explained in a resigned voice. The tone alone told the older brother that Daniel was still blaming himself. Brian had pulled him into a quick hug, thanking him for the use of the car and once more assuring him that none of this was his fault.

He had stood on the sidewalk watching his family drive away. When the jeep turned the corner out of his sight he turned towards the jail, currently serving as the command center for the search.

"Brian," Ed Sykes looked up as the door opened, "what are you doing here?"

"Came to help with the search."

"I can't let you do that Brian."

Brian scowled, "Why the hell not?"

"Your brother is the victim and you expect me to let you help look for the kid who shot him?"

"You can't honestly think I'd hurt a kid," Brian was incredulous. There was no way he would hurt a kid, especially one that was family.

"I don't think you'd plan to but I also know you can be a hot-head, especially when one of your brothers is hurt or threatened."

Brian shook his head. "Fine, I'll just search by myself."

Ed grabbed Brian's arm, "Brian you're too close to this. Go home and get some rest, go to the hospital and see your brother, hell go tie one on but let us take care of the search." Ed understood why Brian wanted to help with the search but there was something he knew the younger man hadn't considered. It was that which had him trying to keep Brian away from the search.

Brian narrowed his eyes. Something was off with Sykes' protests. The man knew this kid might be a McFadden and McFadden's take care of their own. The sheriff knew that so why was he trying so hard to keep Brian out of the search? "Alright Ed what's this really about?"

"I don't know what you mean Brian."

"Right," Brian scoffed. "You know Ed, I was born at night but it wasn't last night."

Ed sighed. "Fine, you're right I'm not worried about you hurting the kid."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I know who this kid might be, but he's a city kid Brian who doesn't know the first thing about surviving out there," Ed gestured towards the woods and mountains.

"Damn," Brian cursed. "You're afraid of what we might find?" Brian hadn't thought of it and he should have. He'd seen what could happen to a person caught out in the woods unprepared, even experienced woodsmen had been known to not survive a night or two in the open. Put a kid out there who didn't know the first thing about survival and his odds would go down dramatically. "I appreciate your concern Ed but it seems to me it's all the more reason for me to help."

"Oh?"

"I do know the area pretty damned well, I've helped on plenty of search and rescues, I'm a good tracker and I have a personal reason for finding this kid. And you're right that kid needs to be found sooner rather than later, for his own safety."

Ed knew he was beat. "Fine but you're with me and if I tell you to go home, you go home." He held up his hand, stopping Brian's protests before he could voice them. "You haven't had much rest Brian and as important as it is to find the boy you can't help if you pass out from exhaustion."

"Fine, can we go now?"

"Let's check in with the other teams first, see if anybody's spotted anything," Ed suggested. Putting action to words the sheriff moved to the radio. Unfortunately nobody had seen anything, not even footprints had been found surprising him greatly. Mike Lawrence was a city kid; he shouldn't know how to hide signs of his passage.

"Thought you said he's a city kid," Brian said.

"He is." Ed shrugged, "Guess he's just been lucky."

Brian looked at the map. He could see the search grids lined out, push pins marking the areas that had already been searched. "Did anybody see which way the kid went when he left the school?"

"No, they didn't have any reason to notice a kid running, especially right after school."

"Nah, guess they wouldn't." Brian continued to stare at the map as he tried to put himself in Mike's shoes. If he were a scared kid in an unfamiliar town which way would he have gone? "The highway," he snapped his fingers.

"What?"

"He doesn't know where anything around here is so what's the one thing he does know?"

Ed looked between Brian and the map, "What way he came into town."

"Exactly," Brian confirmed. "What do you want to bet he headed through the woods here?" he pointed to an area that ran in a generally northern direction.

"No bet." Ed grabbed his hat and led the way out the door.

Mike sat inside the small shelter, shivering and miserable. He was really thirsty but didn't dare leave his hiding place to find water. He didn't even know if it was safe to drink water from creeks if he found one. His stomach growled, reminding Mike that it had been hours since he'd last ate. In his panic he had left his backpack in the school. A small whimper escaped through compressed lips, the image of his father falling to the floor flashing through his mind to torment him with guilt. And why shouldn't he be tormented? He had shot his father! He might even be...no, don't think that.

Brian and Ed shined flashlights along the ground. Searching in the dark was always tricky and something to be avoided if possible. Fully aware of the difficulties involved with such a search both men were paying careful attention to the ground they covered lest they miss something important.

"Did you hear that?" Brian quietly asked. Straightening up he glanced around the area they were in, searching for whoever had made that sound; he was sure it had been a person.

"What?"

A whimpering sound came from a group of nearby bushes. "That," Brian said. Striding forward he pushed against the bushes clearing a path to let his light fall on a small form. "Hello there, you must be Mike."

Mike pushed himself backwards. He wanted to run but the man in front of him blocked his way and he could see another man behind him. Even if he managed to get past this one the other would catch him. "Please don't hang me."

"Hang you?" Brian reared back to rest on his heels. "We're not going to hang you son."

"You're not?" Mike whispered.

Brian shook his head. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"I shot...is he..."

"He's alive and this isn't the old west. Why don't you come on out of there," Brian held out a hand to the boy. He could have easily pulled him away from the small depression he was in but he was afraid the boy would panic if he tried. He didn't want the kid to hurt himself while trying to get away from them.

"I don't want to go to jail either but I guess I have to, huh?"

Brian glanced over his shoulder at Ed and spoke quietly, "He's family and it was an accident."

"I don't see any problem with him staying with your family until his mom gets here."

Brian turned back to Mike. "You didn't mean to shoot Crane, did you?"

"No sir."

"We don't put little boys in jail anyway and especially not for accidents." Brian's patience was rewarded a few minutes later as a small hand was laid in his larger one. Brian shuffled backwards until he could stand, drawing the child with him.

Mike swallowed hard when he saw the uniform worn by the other man. "I'm really not going to jail?" He thought maybe it had been a trick to get him to come out without a fight.

"No son, Brian's right we don't put little boys in jail," Ed confirmed. "I will need you to tell me what happened," a sharp look from Brian caught his eye, "but I think that can wait until tomorrow."

"Damned straight." Dropping to one knee Brian held out his hand once more. "We haven't been introduced."

Mike grabbed hold of the man's hand, "Mike Lawrence, sir."

"Hello Mike, I'm Brian McFadden. Crane's my younger brother so I guess that makes you my nephew."

Mike stared at the man, his uncle. He couldn't hide his shock when he asked, "You don't hate me?"

Brian smiled sadly, "Of course not. Daniel told us what happened, and Becky told us what you said."

"Daniel and Becky?"

"Daniel's another brother; he's the one who busted in on you and Crane. Becky's my wife; you talked to her before you ran off."

"Oh, so they're my uncle and aunt?" When he had gone looking for his father Mike hadn't thought beyond finding the man who had abandoned him and his mother. It had been only the two of them for so long he hadn't thought about the possibility of more family beyond his father.

"They are and they're not mad at you either. Nobody is, we all know it was an accident but I guess there is one thing I should warn you about."

Mike swallowed hard; he knew it was too good to be true. "What?"

"Well there's a few more uncles than just me and Daniel, another aunt and a few cousins you'll be meeting tonight. That is if you want to come home with me while we wait for your mother to get here."

Mike couldn't help the giggles that escaped; he'd been so sure it was something bad that the relief was overwhelming. "I'd like that. Is my dad really gonna be okay?"

That was really going to take some getting used to Brian decided. But if any man should be a father, besides Adam, it was Crane. He'd always been good with children; it was part of what made him such a good and well-liked teacher. "I won't lie to you Mike, he's not out of the woods but he has a real good chance and that's all he needs."

"Then he could...he might..."

"Nope, he's a McFadden son and if you give a McFadden a fighting chance there isn't anything that can keep us down." Brian believed that with all of his heart, he had to.

Mike smiled, his uncle sounded so sure he couldn't help but believe him. "Do you think I could see him?"

"Not yet but as soon as it's okay I'll personally take you to the hospital, deal?"

Mike shook his hand, "Deal."

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brian was thankful to see a darkened house by the time he and Mike arrived home. The little guy was very nearly asleep, surprising Brian who had fully expected him to lose the battle long before they reached the house. He could see a light shining from the window of his own small home. He hoped Becky had gone to bed and just left it on so he wouldn't come home to a dark house.

"This is where you live?" Mike gaped at the ranch house and surrounding buildings. He could feel resentment growing with the realization that he could have grown up here if his father had been a part of his life. He could have at least visited even if his parents hadn't stayed together.

"Grew up here," Brian smiled. "I live in the smaller house now with Becky and our son Ian."

"What about my father? Where does he live?"

"He has a bedroom in what used to be the attic of the main house," Brian pointed towards the top of the house to a small window.

"Where am I going to stay?"

Brian felt like smacking himself. When he had made the decision to bring Mike home he hadn't thought past that simple action. It was obvious that everybody in the main house was in bed, if not asleep. Maybe tomorrow, after he met everybody else, they would let Mike sleep in Crane's room or with Sam and Davey. "We'll have to figure that out I suppose but for tonight you can bunk in our place," he offered.

Mike licked his lips feeling suddenly nervous at the thought of meeting more of his family. "Okay," he agreed after several minutes of silence.

"Ian's only a toddler and we don't have a guest room, couch alright?"

"Yes sir."

Brian nodded and climbed from the vehicle and waited for his new found nephew to join him. Laying a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder he steered him towards his house. Though Brian had hoped she would be in bed, he wasn't very surprised to find Becky waiting for them. Used to working with children as she was Brian could tell she noticed Mike's small flinch when he saw her.

"Hello, you must be Mike," she smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Mike shyly agreed.

"I'm Brian's wife Becky."

"You stopped me at the school."

"I did. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Mike shook his head. "You didn't." He saw one eyebrow raise and knew she didn't believe him. "I mean I was scared but not of you, it was just because of what happened."

Becky nodded. "Would you like something to eat? I could heat up some soup."

"I guess I am kind of hungry," Mike admitted as his stomach gave a rumbling growl.

Brian chuckled. "Sounds like more than kind of to me. When was the last time you ate?"

Mike shrugged, "On the bus I guess."

Brian exchanged a concerned look with Becky. The bus had arrived just as school was letting out, it was now near midnight. "Damn," he softly cursed as the time fully registered. Leaving Mike's side he moved into the small kitchen, taking the soup pan from his wife. "You need to get some sleep baby; I'll take care of this."

"I couldn't sleep anyway," Becky shrugged. "Not alone, not tonight." She was very careful to keep her voice low. Mike didn't need a reminder of what had happened at the school.

Brian sighed. "You're not going to be worth a damn at school tomorrow."

Becky shook her head, "School's closed for tomorrow and I've been told to take as much time off as I need. Travers left a message on the machine."

"Oh, should have expected that."

"So," Becky retrieved the pan, setting it on the stove. "I can do this while you get a bed set up for Mike."

Brian grinned and gave her a playful salute, "Ma'am, yes ma'am."

Becky chuckled and swatted him with a dish towel. No matter how bad things got, and they'd never been any worse, Brian could always make her laugh.

Adam watched the clock, willing the hands to move faster. It reminded him of when he was a kid sitting in a classroom when all he wanted was to be outside. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"He's going to be okay honey," Hannah wrapped her smaller hand around his larger and squeezed.

"I want to believe that but hoping and wishing won't make it true."

"No I don't guess it will but maybe if you add prayers to your list..."

Adam gave her a small, sad smile as he shifted to wrap his arm around her, pulling her close. He didn't know how he had ever lived without her in his life. "You're right."

"Our father who art in heaven..." Hannah began the familiar prayer with Adam soon joining in, their voices blending together as one. The clock ticked over to the appointed time just as they finished and the two stood.

"Time you woke up little brother," Adam said, feeling a bit like a broken record. The words didn't work any better now than they had during the earlier visits. He hated seeing Crane like this. Hell he hated seeing any of those he loved sick or in pain. Adam would have taken his brother's place if he could have. It was the same thing he felt whenever any of them were hurt, he supposed it came with being the oldest. Or maybe, thinking of his children, it came with being a parent.

"Does he look flushed to you?" Hannah reached for Crane, laying her hand against his forehead. "Adam I think we should get a nurse," she looked up, her dark eyes filled with worry.

"What?"

"He's burning up."

Adam left the room at a run, returning in less than a minute with the night nurse following.

Mary Lawson wasted no time with small talk as she checked her patient's vitals. She was shocked by what she found. Half an hour earlier he had only a slightly elevated temperature not the 103.6 he was currently running. "I'm afraid you'll need to leave."

"What's happening?" Adam's voice shook in spite of his efforts to maintain control.

"His temperature's elevated."

"I thought..."

Mary ignored him in favor of calling the doctor. She knew he was sleeping in an empty room in case of any problems so it shouldn't take him long to arrive. Speaking quietly into the phone she was soon assured that the doctor would be awakened in short order. Replacing the receiver she turned to find the patient's family still in the room. "The doctor is on his way, you'll have to wait outside," she firmly ordered.

Hannah took her husband's hand and quietly led him from the room. She understood his desire to stay by Crane's side, she wanted the same, but they would only be in the way. She wasn't surprised when Adam tugged against her hold. "Let them take care of Crane, we can help him more by leaving."

Reluctantly Adam nodded, he knew she was right. Giving up the fight he let Hannah lead him from the room, down the hall and back to the waiting room. Sinking onto a small couch he folded his hands together and quietly began to pray for his brother's life.

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As sunlight filled the room Mike jerked awake. Confused his eyes swept the room, where was he? Through the window he saw the larger house and with that memory returned.

"Who are you?"

At the sound of the small voice Mike turned around to see a small boy of about three his dark eyes were filled with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. This must be Brian's son Ian. He wondered how many other cousins he had and if any were near his age. "I'm Mike."

"How come you're on our couch?"

"Your dad said I could sleep here. You're Ian aren't you?"

Ian nodded. "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

Mike swallowed hard, blinking rapidly to hold back the tears. He was too old to cry. He was trying to figure out how to respond when Becky swept into the room, distracting the toddler from his questions.

Becky had heard Ian's innocent question as she opened her bedroom door. She hadn't slept well, visions of Crane lying on the floor in a pool of blood keeping her from the sleep she needed. Hearing voices she had decided to get up and start the day, everybody needed to eat and chores would have to be done no matter what else was happening.

Scooping her son up she carried him towards the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast bug?"

"Pancakes!" Ian shouted.

Becky winced, one day she would learn to wait until Ian was in his chair to ask questions. "Pancakes okay with you Mike?" she asked with a glance towards the living room.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am makes me feel old, think you could try Aunt Becky or just Becky?" Setting Ian on his booster seat she began to pull out the ingredients for pancakes.

"Sausages too?" Ian asked.

Becky smiled and tweaked his nose. "Sausages too bug."

Mike got up and started folding the bedding Brian had brought out last night. He wondered what the other relatives would be like? Would they hate him for what he'd done? Stupid question, of course they would. He sank onto the couch, bedding clutched in his arms, he never should have come here. Why hadn't he just accepted Jeff? If he had...

"Penny for your thoughts," Brian sat down next to the boy. "Guess they're probably worth more than a penny."

Mike shrugged. "Not worth that much."

Brian frowned. "Yeah? Looked like pretty serious thoughts, those are usually worth more than a penny."

"They're going to hate me."

"No they won't."

"They should, you should, he should," Mike's voice broke.

"Hey," Brian wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, "nobody hates you and that includes your dad."

"He tell you that?"

"Well no..."

"So he could hate me."

Brian sighed. "No Mike he couldn't."

Mike glared at his uncle. "You don't know that."

"Yeah I do, want to know how?"

Mike shrugged. He wanted to believe the man but wasn't sure he dared.

"Crane is my brother and I helped to raise him, I know him almost as well as I know myself. There is no way on this earth that the brother I know could ever hate a child, especially his own."

"But I shot him," Mike whispered miserably.

"You didn't mean to and Crane knows that. Everybody knows it, well except the kids. I don't know if they told them why Crane is in the hospital." Brian turned towards the kitchen, calling to Becky who soon appeared in the doorway.

"You bellowed?" she teased.

"I was just wondering what the kids know?"

Becky glanced behind her but Ian was absorbed in patting out sausage patties and paying them no attention. "Not much, we only told them that Crane had an accident and is in the hospital. None of us thought they needed to know more than that, at least not until they go back to school. We'll have to tell Sam and Davey then, at the very least."

"What about me?"

Brian turned to the boy, "What do you mean?"

"Ian asked where my folks are, the other kids will too won't they? What do I tell them?" Mike had never had cousins before but he'd always thought it'd be cool to have more family. He didn't want to lie to them but if they knew the truth he was sure they'd hate him, no matter what Brian said.

"We tell them the truth," Becky replied.

Mike paled, "But..."

"You've been living with your mom and came to visit your dad now that you're older," Becky offered the boy an understanding smile.

"Mommy sausages are ready," Ian called.

Becky sighed dramatically, eyes twinkling with humor, "Duty calls."

"I guess that's not really a lie is it?"

Brian shook his head. It was obvious Mike didn't want his cousins to know the full truth and he couldn't honestly blame him. "You have been living with your mom haven't you?"

Mike nodded.

"And you came here to see Crane?"

Another nod was Mike's only response.

"Then it isn't a lie."

"But I'm why he's in the hospital, isn't it lying not to tell?"

"I guess some people would say it is but would it do anybody any good to tell your cousins the whole truth?"

Mike considered the question carefully. "Guess not," he finally answered.

"We won't lie to them Mike, but they don't need the whole story yet."

In a motel several hundred miles to the north Carrie shook Jeff awake. "Jeff, wake up. We need to get on the road." She hadn't wanted to stop the night before and it had taken all of Jeff's persuasive skills to convince her of the need. He was too tired to drive and Carrie had known it was true, just as she'd known he was right in saying she was in no condition to drive. Still she had argued, right up until Jeff reminded her that if anything happened to her Mike would be left alone. But now it was morning and she was anxious to get back on the road.

Jeff moaned, forcing his eyes open. He had never liked mornings but for once he made no protest at being woke up. Glancing at the clock he saw it was five o'clock, was the sun even up this early? Rolling over he pulled Carrie to him, kissing her gently. "You okay?"

"Ready to get going."

"That isn't what I asked babe."

Carrie snuggled close, "As good as I can be."

"Guess that's all I can ask for." Jeff gave her one more kiss and threw back the covers. "Think we can have breakfast before we leave?"

Carrie wanted to scream no but she knew they both needed to eat. She wouldn't do Mike any good if she got sick and Jeff needed to keep his strength up if he was going to drive. She wasn't as shaky this morning as she had been yesterday but with only a little sleep she was in no shape to get behind the wheel. "Can it be quick?"

"Of course. You know I saw a diner next door when we pulled in last night, why don't I go get breakfast while you take a shower," Jeff suggested.

"I'd rather just stop at a fast food place," Carrie protested.

Jeff put his hands on her shoulders. "Carrie, babe, I love you but you look a mess right now and I don't think you want Mike to see you like this." Even a shower wouldn't do anything for the dark circles under her eyes but it would do a bit to revive her, that and a change of clothes would make her look more like the mother Mike knew.

Carrie nodded. "You're right," she conceded defeat with a heavy sigh.

Jeff kissed her soundly. "Of course I am," he teased. Before she could reply he made his escape thankful that he had slept in his clothes the previous night.

Hannah shifted on the small couch, nearly rolling off in the process. Sitting up she saw Adam slumped in a chair, his chin resting on his chest as he slept fitfully. She glanced at her watch, surprised to see it was already five. Standing up she stretched and went in search of a nurse and coffee, not necessarily in that order. She wondered if the doctor had come by while they had been sleeping. No, surely not or he would have awakened them.

Finding coffee took very little time but there were no nurses to be seen. They must all be busy with patients she decided. Carrying an extra cup for Adam she made her way back to the waiting room, nearly colliding with Dr. Atherton at the entrance.

"How's Crane?" she asked without preamble.

"Holding his own," Neil replied. Crossing the room he sat down in a chair across from the sleeping Adam McFadden. Before he could wake him Hannah had set the coffee aside and was reaching out, gently shaking her husband awake.

Adam jerked, for a second confused and then his eyes landed on the doctor. "Crane?"

"He's holding his own."

"What happened?"

Neil sighed. "He's developing a nice case of peritonitis in spite of the antibiotics."

"I thought that was supposed to stop it," Adam's tone was almost accusatory and Hannah laid a hand on his knee. "Sorry, not your fault."

"That's alright," Neil waved away the apology. "I had hoped the antibiotics would prevent any problems, unfortunately it wasn't enough. We've added a few things to the treatment plan and upped the dosage on his medications, hopefully it'll be enough." Neil didn't think they needed to know all of the details of Crane's treatment.

"What if it isn't?" Hannah asked the question Adam couldn't bring himself to voice.

"Then we'll have to take him back into surgery. Surgery, any surgery, is risky and in Crane's weakened state it would be even more so. In this case an operation really is the course of last resort."

"Can we see him?" Adam asked in a voice that was much too small.

Neil sighed, he truly regretted his response. "Not yet Adam. He's had a rough night and needs to rest."

Adam nodded, he had expected that. "Doc, what does this do for Crane's chances?"

He had really hoped neither of them would ask that. He should have known better. "I wish I could tell you a comforting lie but I don't believe in giving false hopes."

Adam gasped, grabbing onto Hannah's hand and squeezing tightly. It was probably too tight but she never made a sound. "How bad?"

"At this point I'd say his chances are an even 50-50. If we can get the peritonitis on the run they'll go up." It went without saying that the longer the peritonitis continued the lower Crane's chance of survival would become. "I'll be back to check on him in a while and the nurses have orders to contact me if there are any changes before then."

Adam nodded. It was left to Hannah to thank the doctor whom she absently did. As it always was in a crisis her attention was on her husband first and family second, with the rest of the world a distant third.

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After breakfast Becky took the boys to the main house while Brian and his brothers attended to various chores.

"Aunt Becky did you know school's closed?" Sam asked. His brother smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Of course she does dummy, she's a teacher isn't she?"

"David Joseph McFadden!" Becky snapped.

"You're in trouble now," Sam teased. He was glad too, that smack had hurt and he hated it when Davey called him a dummy, it made his tummy feel all empty.

"Sorry," Davey mumbled.

"I'm not the one you owe an apology."

Davey turned to his younger brother. "I'm sorry Sam, you're not a dummy and I shouldn't hit you."

"Okay." A part of Sam wanted to say something that would make Davey feel bad but his mommy and daddy said you had to forgive if somebody said sorry.

"Who's he Aunt Becky?" Abby pointed at the boy she saw standing just behind her aunt.

Becky stepped sideways and pulled Mike forward. "Abby, boys, this is your cousin Mike Lawrence. Mike this is Abby, Sam and Davey."

"Hi," Mike shyly mumbled.

The three young McFaddens returned the greeting. For a moment nobody moved, the children uncertain about this cousin they'd never seen before. Suddenly young Ian grabbed Mike by the hand and pulled him forward. "He stayed at our house last night," he informed his cousins.

"How come your name ain't McFadden?" Davey wanted to know.

Mike turned red. He didn't know how to explain it to his young cousin.

"Isn't," Becky automatically corrected, "and Mike uses his mom's last name." The explanation seemed to satisfy the youngest children but Davey was like a dog with a bone.

"How come?"

Mike's blush deepened. It had always embarrassed him that his parents weren't married. He knew some other kids whose parents were divorced but they'd been married once. His never had and it made him feel ashamed though he wasn't sure why.

"That doesn't matter right now Davey," Becky stalled. How much should she tell her nephew? How much could a seven year old understand?

"It's cause they weren't married when my mom had me," Mike blurted out. Maybe they'd think there was something wrong with him but he didn't want to keep more secrets from them.

"Oh, okay," Davey shrugged, easily accepting the explanation. "Is Uncle Brian your dad?"

Becky was thankful she hadn't been drinking anything just then. "No honey, your Uncle Crane is Mike's dad."

"How come we never met you before?" Davey asked. He took his duties as the oldest cousin and brother seriously. If this new cousin had been kept away from them there might be something wrong with him.

"I've been living with my mom and I came to see my dad now I'm older," Mike gave the explanation his uncle had suggested. He was glad now Brian had suggested it or Mike would probably have blurted out the whole truth on the spot.

Sam was tired of listening to Davey and Mike talking. He was ready to go play. It wasn't often they got a day off from school in the middle of the week and he didn't want to waste it. "You want to go play Mike? We got a tree house and swings and trucks," he leaned closer to the boy, "but don't let Abby get you alone or she'll make you play tea party with her."

Mike grinned at his young cousin who was as horrified by a tea party as any boy should be. "Thanks for the warning," he whispered back.

Sam returned the grin and grabbed Mike's hand, leading him, followed closely by Abby and Ian, through the living room and out the front door.

"Aren't you going to play Davey?" Becky asked.

"Is Uncle Crane gonna be okay? Is he why school's closed?"

Becky sat down, bringing herself to eye-level with her young nephew. "Your uncle is going to be fine Davey and yes he is the reason the school is closed."

"But why? Couldn't they find somebody to teach his class?" Davey knew the school used substitutes whenever a teacher was sick.

"They could have but they knew I would be gone too and so Principal Travers decided to give you kids a little break. You don't mind do you?"

"Heck no," Davey grinned. "But I don't like that it's cause of Uncle Crane getting hurt," he admitted in a more serious tone.

"I know you don't honey but he's going to be okay, I promise." Becky silently prayed for her promise to hold true. "So why don't you go play and get to know your new cousin, okay?" She was thankful when the child nodded and turned to join his siblings and cousins outside.

"How is he?"

Becky jumped one hand going to her chest as if to still her suddenly hammering heart. She hadn't had any idea Daniel was behind her. "I don't know Daniel; I haven't called the hospital yet."

"Didn't figure you had, I meant the boy," Daniel shyly admitted.

Becky thought that if his fans could see him now they'd never believe the cocky star they saw on stage and this uncertain young man was the same person. "He's about as well as you'd expect I guess. He blames himself for what happened and is afraid everybody is going to hate him. I'm surprised Brian didn't tell you."

Daniel shrugged, "I didn't see him." He didn't want to admit he was doing his best to avoid his brothers, especially his volatile older brother.

Becky eyed her brother-in-law speculatively. "You can't avoid them forever you know."

"I can try."

"They don't blame you either Daniel, I thought that got straightened out last night."

"Maybe."

"Daniel?" Had one of the brothers said something after she'd gone to her own small house?

Daniel played with the edge of his hat, refusing to look up.

"Did somebody say something?" she gently asked.

"No, I guess I just can't..."

Becky sighed, it all made sense now. "You still blame yourself so you think your brothers do too, even when they say they don't?"

"Something like that I guess."

"Is there anything I can say to make you stop blaming yourself for what was nothing more than a terrible accident?"

Daniel shrugged.

Becky nodded. "Maybe you'll start believing it when Crane tells you and you know he will." The ringing of the phone interrupted them. Afraid to answer it but knowing she had to Becky forced herself to move through the kitchen to the living room. "Hello...oh no," she gasped. She risked a glance over her shoulder at Daniel but he was far enough away that he hadn't heard her. She listened closely to Hannah, occasionally making some sound to indicate she was still listening. "I'll let them know," she assured her sister-in-law.

"Adam doesn't want them to all come down here."

"Good luck with that."

Hannah sighed, "Yeah I know but he does have a point. Somebody needs to stay with the kids and the doctor isn't letting anybody in to see Crane right now anyway."

"Then you and Adam will be coming home to get some rest?"

"I'm trying to talk him into it," Hannah admitted.

"Why don't I send Brian and Daniel down, let them talk him into it," Becky suggested. "Maybe if he knows somebody in the family will be there he'll come home, and the kids are going to want to see you both."

Hannah nodded. "Alright, I know we can't keep the whole crew away. I don't blame them really; I don't want to leave either," she admitted. "But we aren't doing Crane any good by exhausting ourselves."

"Got that right, look you take care of Adam and I'll let everybody know what's going on. Brian and Daniel will be there soon to take over the vigil."

"Thanks Becky."

Becky ended the call, gently replacing the receiver in the cradle. Now she just had to tell the rest of the family of Crane's worsening condition, without letting the kids know, and somehow convince Evan and Guthrie to stay at the ranch...piece of cake.

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Becky, her eyes filled with sadness, watched Evan and Guthrie heading to the barn. The shoulders of both men were slumped under the weight of their worry. As she had expected it hadn't been easy to convince the two to remain at the ranch, in the end Brian had been forced to lay down the law to keep them from rushing to the hospital.

Ford, however, would be going with Brian and Daniel, though he wouldn't be sitting vigil in the waiting room. They all knew the hospital would understand but as Ford had pointed out they were perpetually understaffed and he could do more good there than helping out at the ranch. The fact that he would be near enough to help his older brother went unsaid.

At least keeping the news from the kids had turned out to be easy. Before she had hung up with Hannah, the kids had already run off to show Mike their tree house and swings, keeping them well away from the house while she and the others spoke. She wasn't sure they were doing the right thing keeping the full truth from the kids but they were so young and honestly she couldn't see how burdening them was going to help anybody.

Becky sent up a silent prayer for Crane and was about to go back inside when a child's cry stopped her in her tracks. Turning she saw Abby running towards her, Ian trailing behind her; of the boys there was no sight. "Oh God please don't let anything have happened," she whispered as she ran to meet her niece and son.

"Aunt Becky you got to stop them 'fore they get hurt," Abby cried out as her aunt slid to her knees in front of her.

I'm going to wring their necks Becky thought. "Where are they Abby?"

Abby turned and pointed in the direction of the children's tree house. "They..."

"Don't worry Abby I'll take care of it." Before Becky could move, Evan and Guthrie came running up from the barn.

"We heard yelling."

"The boys are up to something by the tree house," Becky explained.

The two men heaved twin sighs of relief. When they had first heard the yelling they had feared the worst. "Better let us handle it Becky."

Becky nodded, knowing that if the boys needed to be in any way physically restrained Evan and Guthrie were better suited for the job. Besides Abby and Ian were clearly upset and needing comforted. Picking Ian up she took Abby's hand and headed back to the house. "They weren't trying to go up higher in the tree were they?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Abby shook her head in denial. "Aunt Becky did Uncle Crane really get shot?"

An icy hand clutched Becky's heart, how had they found out? Mike wouldn't have told them, she was sure of that but who else could have? Looking down at her niece she saw tears spilling from the girl's eyes, in her arms Ian gave a small whimper of fear. Sighing heavily Becky sat in the porch swing, patting the seat next to her in invitation she waited for Abby to get situated.

"The first thing you have to know is that your Uncle is going to be okay." Please God don't let it be a lie. "But yes he was shot."

Abby began to worry her lower lip with her teeth. She knew her daddy and her uncles sometimes went hunting and the animals they shot always died. She didn't want Uncle Crane to die. A sob broke free; before the next one could sound Abby felt a strong arm pulling her closer. The hug was comforting but it wasn't what she really wanted. "I want my mommy and daddy," she whined.

"I know honey and they'll be here soon I promise. Your Uncle Brian will see to that."

"Aunt Becky what about Mike?"

"What do you mean Abby?"

"Is he...did he shoot Uncle Crane?"

Oh damn, it was worse than she had imagined. "Abby did Mike tell you that?"

"No it was Luke Wheeler."

The pieces fell into place. "Is that why you were running to the house?"

Abby nodded. "He said his mom and dad were talking, he was eze...edes...listening but they didn't know he was there."

"Eavesdropping," Becky supplied, "and what did he hear them say?"

"He said his dad said that Uncle Crane was shot and that it was his," Abby paused.

"Abby?" Becky prompted.

"I'm not supposed to say bad words."

"Can you tell me without the bad word?" Becky quietly asked.

Abby thought that over and decided she could. "Luke said that Uncle Crane's son shot him, that he wanted to kill him. Davey and Sam were real mad at him for saying that. They called him a liar and a fathead but he said uh-uh he wasn't lying. He heard his dad say it and his dad wouldn't tell a lie."

Becky wasn't so sure of that but she wasn't going to say it to Abby. "What did Mike say?"

"He didn't say anything, he just looked like he was going to be sick and then Davey and Sam started fighting with Luke. Mike tried to stop them but I don't think he was doing very good." Abby remembered the look on her new cousin's face. He looked just like Davey did when mommy caught him doing something bad. "Aunt Becky you never answered me."

Oh how she wished Adam and Hannah were here to answer their daughter's questions. But they weren't and she was the adult so..."He didn't mean to shoot your uncle, but yes he did pull the trigger on the gun."

Abby gasped. How could he shoot anybody and Uncle Crane was his father and he was always so nice to all of them? "He's a bad boy."

"Bad boy," Ian echoed his slightly older cousin.

"No he isn't, it was an accident," Becky quickly corrected.

"But shooting people is bad," Abby protested.

"Yes it is, if you mean to do it but Mike didn't mean to."

"How can you shoot somebody and not mean to?" Abby thought her aunt was just making excuses.

Becky sighed. "He was startled by a loud noise and it made him jump."

"Jumping doesn't make guns shoot," Abby stubbornly argued.

"It does if your finger is too close to the trigger and that's what happened with Mike. I saw him right after it happened Abby and he was very upset. He was crying and scared by what happened and he asked me to help your uncle."

"He did?" Maybe Mike wasn't a bad boy after all. "A bad boy wouldn't try to help would he?"

"No he wouldn't."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"We didn't want to worry you or make you think Mike was bad," Becky answered honestly.

Abby pushed herself onto her knees so she was looking Becky in the eye. Placing her hands on either side of her aunt's face she stared at her with all the seriousness a four year old could muster. "Okay but don't never do that again. We're not babies you know."

Becky just kept the smile from her face. "I know and I won't do it again," she solemnly promised.

"Good." Abby released her aunt's face and settled back into her seat, leaning against Becky's side.

At the tree house Evan and Guthrie had quickly separated the tangle of boys from each other. Tomorrow they would both have bruises in various places to show for their efforts. For the moment they easily ignored any pain brought from flailing arms and legs as they forcibly ended the fight.

"Alright that is enough," Evan snapped as the boys continued their fight with words.

Four boys snapped their mouths shut, recognizing the tone of an adult who was ready to start dealing out punishments.

"Who wants to tell me what this is about?" Evan wasn't very surprised when none of the boys spoke up. "Okay then Davey you're elected."

Davey looked up, "Huh?"

"It means you get to tell us why you boys were fighting?" Guthrie explained.

"Oh." Looking back at the ground he mumbled something none of them could hear.

"You want to repeat that?"

Davey shook his head.

"Davey," Evan growled in warning.

Davey kicked the ground with the toe of his boot.

"It wasn't their fault," Mike spoke up.

Evan raised an eyebrow.

"It was Wheeler's fault," Davey snapped. "He come over here telling lies about Uncle Crane and Mike and he called Mike a bad name too."

"I did not," Luke protested. "I just told you what my dad said so it wasn't me that called him that name."

Evan closed his eyes and counted to ten. This was why he preferred horses. "I think maybe you better go home now Luke."

"Yes sir," Luke sullenly mumbled.

"You better tell them the truth," a white faced Mike said after Luke had left.

Davey turned to stare at his new cousin. "You mean it's true?" He took a step towards the older boy only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on now Davey."

"But Uncle Evan he shot Uncle Crane," Davey glared at his cousin.

"He didn't mean to do it."

"Then why didn't he tell us he did it? Why didn't you tell us that Uncle Crane was shot?"

"We didn't want to worry you and that meant Mike couldn't tell you either."

"You should have told us."

Evan exchanged a look with Guthrie. "You're right we should have but even adults can make mistakes."

"I guess," Davey reluctantly agreed. "But I don't want him here anymore."

"Davey McFadden you know better than that. Mike is as much a McFadden as anybody here and McFaddens stick together." Evan gave the shoulder under his hand a small shake.

"They don't hurt each other."

Mike looked towards the trees in the distance. He wanted to run to them, to hide from these strangers who were his family. He wasn't afraid of Davey, he was bigger than him after all, but it hurt to see the younger boy looking at him with so much anger and betrayal. Sam, he noticed, only looked confused and uncertain. He didn't run though, he had already learned what a stupid idea that was. Hadn't it been running that had caused all this trouble in the first place?

Guthrie nearly choked on his laughter. "Really Davey? How many times have you and Sam got into fights? He...heck how many times have you see your dad and Brian go at it?"

Davey couldn't help himself, he grinned a little as he remembered some of the fights between him and his brother. "But that was different."

"You're right it was," Guthrie agreed. "When you fight Sam you mean to hurt him don't you, even if you are sorry later?"

Davey slowly nodded.

"Mike didn't mean to hurt Crane."

"He didn't?" Davey looked doubtful. He didn't know how you could accidentally shoot somebody. "But you have to mean to pull a trigger."

"Usually that's true but sometimes a person will shoot a gun accidentally, like when they get startled. That's what happened at the school Davey. Mike was giving the gun to Crane and he was startled by a noise."

Davey shook himself free of Evan's hold and closed the distance between himself and Mike. He looked up at the older boy, studying him. "I guess you can stay then."

"You don't hate me?"

"Nah, you're a McFadden and we stick together."

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I should stay what if something happens?" Adam argued yet again. When Brian and Daniel had arrived the conversation had centered around Crane's condition and what the doctor was doing for him. Once they were brought up to date Brian had suggested, more like ordered Adam scoffed, that he and Hannah go home. That had been when the arguing had begun. It was his job to take care of the others, why couldn't they understand that?

"And what exactly are you going to do that me and Daniel can't?" Brian growled, quickly losing patience with his older brother.

"Daniel and I," Adam automatically corrected bringing grins to the faces of his family. "I'm the oldest..."

"Damn it Adam, we're not kids anymore. Hell Ford's a doctor in this hospital." Brian took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "Look Adam I get it, I really do. I'm almost as bad as you when it comes to looking after all the younger ones but they're grown now and we've got kids of our own that do need us to take care of them. Our brothers can take care of themselves," he glanced down the hall in the direction of Crane's room, "well usually. Look the point is right now all we can do for Crane is sit and wait, it's up to him and the doctor to get him better."

"Well I want to wait here," Adam stubbornly argued, sounding very much like his young nephew. And again the others were wearing grins.

Hannah laid a hand on her husband's arm, bringing his attention to her. "Adam we both need rest and I want to see the kids."

Adam sighed, "You don't play fair girl."

"Guilty," Hannah grinned. "Now can we go home and get some rest."

Adam nodded. Fixing his brothers with a stern gaze he pointed at them both, "You call me if anything happens. I mean it."

"You know we will," Brian promised.

"You better," Adam needlessly warned.

Brian sank onto one of the couches, leaning his head back against the wall. "I was beginning to think we'd never convince him."

Daniel snorted and sat down beside his brother. "We?"

A laugh escaped, "Alright, Hannah then. I'm man enough to admit when I'm outclassed."

"Sure you are," Daniel smirked. A nurse walked past the waiting room and Daniel sobered instantly. "You think Crane is going to be okay?"

Brian wanted more than anything to reassure his younger brother but hadn't he just gotten through reminding Adam they weren't kids anymore? "I don't know Daniel. I'm praying and wishing there was more I could do but..."

"There isn't," Daniel sighed. "This sucks."

"That it does little brother, that it does."

Ed Sykes looked up as the office door opened and a young couple rushed into the building. Not recognizing either he was willing to bet this was young Michael's mother. "Can I help you?"

"I need to see my son," Carrie rushed to the counter.

Jeff laid a supportive hand on his fiancée's back, rubbing small, comforting circles. "Honey he doesn't know who you are," he quietly pointed out.

Carrie reddened. "I'm Carrie Lawrence," she belatedly introduced herself. "Are you Sheriff Sykes?"

"I am," Ed confirmed.

"Is Mike here?"

"No ma'am, he..."

"Where is he?" Carrie interrupted. She needed to see her son even though she still had no idea what she was going to tell him. "Tell me damn it."

"Carrie," Jeff soothed. Yelling at the local sheriff wasn't going to get them any answers.

"If you'll calm down and give me a chance I will."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Mike," Carrie quietly apologized.

Ed nodded, he could understand that. "Understandable. Mike is out at the Circle Bar 7 ranch."

Carrie knew she must look confused, she certainly felt confused. "Is that some kind of youth center or something?"

"No ma'am, it's the McFadden ranch."

"Why is he out there?"

"Well with Crane being the boy's father we thought it'd be best if he was with family until you could get here."

Carrie licked suddenly dry lips, "Of course. I wasn't thinking."

Ed's eyes narrowed at the young woman. Something wasn't right here but he couldn't figure out just what he was missing. "If you wanted to follow me I could take you out there," he offered.

Carrie absently nodded. "Sheriff how is Crane? He's going to be alright isn't he?"

"They're not sure yet," Ed replied. "He took a turn for the worse overnight..." he broke off as the young woman gasped. "But you know the McFadden boys are fighters, every one of them and Crane isn't going to give up without putting up the best fight he can."

Carrie smiled softly, remembering the younger Crane pushing himself to complete his schooling in three years instead of four just so he could be back home helping out sooner. "No, he wouldn't give up," she agreed. She hesitated uncertainly. She needed to answers but she didn't want Crane's family or friends thinking she was heartless. "Sheriff Sykes, what's going to happen to Mike if...is he going to be charged with anything?"

"No ma'am," Ed quickly assured the worried mother. "Everybody knows the shooting was an accident and the McFadden's have already said they don't want to bring charges, especially with Mike being family. The McFadden boys place a lot of store in family, but you probably already know that."

"I remember Crane talking about them," Carrie admitted.

"Would you like to stop by the hospital and see Crane before we go out to the ranch?" Ed asked.

Carrie shook her head, "No thank you sheriff, I doubt it'd be a good idea."

Thinking of Adam camped out in the waiting room Ed nodded. "You might be right at that." He picked up his hat and put it on, "Well let's get going then. I'm sure Mike is as anxious to see you as you are him."

The hollow feeling that had taken root in her stomach grew as they made their way back to Jeff's car. How was she going to explain her actions to the McFaddens? More importantly, how was she going to explain it to her son?

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I had trouble writing as I was getting ready for the holidays. Finally finished all the preparations and due to a tree falling was without internet for five days. 24 hours after the internet was reconnected our power went out and as there are over 200,000 people in the state without power it will be a while before power is restored therefore I can't tell you when I will next update. I am currently borrowing internet from a friend of my kids who still has power but this is probably a one-time thing. Thank you for your patience.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sound of tires on gravel brought Becky to the front porch. Expecting to see Adam and Hannah she froze at the sight of the sheriff's car followed closely by another. She didn't recognize the second car but seeing the out of state tags she could guess who was inside the vehicle. Accepting Mike into the family fold had been easy but Becky wasn't sure how she felt about the boy's mother. More importantly she didn't know how Crane's brothers would react to the woman.

"Becky," Ed greeted the young woman as he stepped out of his car. "You the only one here?" He'd be honestly surprised if she was.

Becky shook her head. "Brian and Daniel went to the hospital; they're hoping to talk Adam into coming home and getting some rest."

Ed barked a laugh, "Hope Hannah feels like helping them."

Becky grinned, everybody in the county knew the only person more stubborn than Adam McFadden was his wife. "Well since Hannah is a smart woman and probably wants to see her kids I imagine she'll be helping out."

"Can't argue with that logic," Ed conceded. Turning towards the other car he saw the young couple hanging back, obviously uncertain of their welcome. Figuring there was no time like the present he proceeded to make the introductions.

Becky couldn't stop the glare she aimed towards the other woman. Mike was a good kid, his mother had done a good job with him, but she'd had no right keeping him from his father. The fact that father was a part of her family had nothing to do with her feelings, Becky would have felt the same way even if Mike's father had been a stranger, or so she told herself.

Carrie didn't need a degree to see she wasn't welcome here; she hadn't really expected anything else. "If you'll get Mike we can get out of your hair," she practically growled.

Becky sighed, already regretting her anger. Crane must have felt something for this woman at one point and he wouldn't thank his family for treating her badly on his account. "He's off playing with the other kids right now. If you like you can wait inside."

Carrie exchanged an uncertain glance with Jeff. She had thought she would be able to pick Mike up right away. She dreaded telling him the full truth but had been prepared to do so, this unexpected delay left her unsure of how to proceed.

"I just made some lemonade and there's cookies," Becky tempted.

"Can't you just call for Mike?"

"I could," Becky admitted, "but there's no guarantee he'll be close enough to hear. It'd probably be easier to just wait until the kids come in." Becky glanced at the clock. "As a matter of fact it'll be about half way to lunch time in about an hour, I expect them to be running in about then clamoring for a snack." She knew of course the kids would hear if she called, they knew not to go too far on their own but Adam and Hannah would be here soon, hopefully, and there would be a talk whether this woman wanted it or not. None of the kids, especially Mike, needed to be in the house for that.

"Fine," Carrie finally agreed as she reluctantly followed the other woman into the house.

Thankful that he didn't need to stay Ed Sykes made his excuses, quickly leaving the ranch for the safety of town.

"You wouldn't think a man that's been a cop his entire adult life would be such a coward," Becky grinned.

"Excuse me."

Becky shot the other woman a glance, "Oh he probably thinks we're going to end up rolling in the dirt while we pull each other's hair and do our best to gouge the others eyes out."

Carrie drew herself up, "Is he right?"

Becky shook her head, beginning to relax as the absurdity of the situation hit her. "I might not be too crazy about you right now Ms. Lawrence but I leave rolling in the dirt to the men."

"Um, okay," and Carrie was back to being unsure of herself.

"Mike's a nice boy," Becky commented as she poured them each a drink.

"He's always been a good boy, just lately..."

"Lately?"

Carrie shrugged, "I'm sure he's already told you why he ran away."

"No, but I can guess," Becky replied glancing pointedly at the engagement ring on the other woman's finger.

Carrie could feel her face heating up, the embarrassment bringing with it a spike of anger. "I have a right to be happy," she snapped.

Becky recoiled slightly, the defensiveness taking her by surprise. "Everybody does. Crane and Mike have that right too, or didn't you think Crane would want to know his son?"

"What makes you think he didn't know about Mike?" Carrie wasn't sure why she was arguing with the McFadden woman. Crane wasn't even her son's father, she didn't owe these people any explanations. _Don't you, _a small voice echoed inside her.

"Because my brother would never have ignored his child or kept him a secret from us if he'd known." Adam shook off his wife's calming hand as he stomped towards the woman until he was looming over her. "So why don't you explain why you didn't tell him?"

"Adam," Hannah softly called her hand once more squeezing his arm.

Adam spared her a glance before turning back to Mike's mother. "No Hannah I want to know why she kept my brother from his son."

Carrie bristled, jerking herself to her feet and back a couple of steps. "I don't owe you any explanations."

"The hell you don't," Adam snarled. "Your decision to keep Crane and Mike apart led directly to my brother lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life."

"I think I'd better just take Mike and..."

"You think we're just gonna let you take that little boy away now that we finally know about him?"

"I'm his mother you have no right to keep me from him, any judge would agree with me."

"And Crane is his father, he has rights too," Adam yelled. "What do you think a judge would say about you robbing him of his rights?"

"Adam please calm down honey," Hannah implored.

"Carrie..." Jeff belatedly tried to warn his fiancé but her focus was entirely on the man challenging her rights as a mother.

"He wouldn't say anything because I didn't rob Crane of anything!"

"What?"

"Carrie this isn't the way," Jeff tried again.

"Crane never knew about Mike because my son isn't his." Turning on her heel Carrie all but ran from the house, leaving three stunned McFaddens behind.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, RL got in the way. I won't promise it'll never happen again but I'll try to avoid it.

Please feed the muse with reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jeff watched in horror as Carrie revealed the truth in one of the worst ways possible. At least Mike hadn't been here, it was about the only consolation in this mess. Turning to follow his fiancé he was brought to a halt by a strong hand gripping his arm. A slight move and he was looking into the angry eyes of Crane McFadden's brother.

"What the hell is she playing at?" Adam demanded.

"She's not playing at anything," Jeff quickly refuted the man's accusation.

"Bullshit!"

Jeff took a deep, slow breath, forcing himself to calm down. He couldn't really blame the man for his anger, not if he were honest with himself. "Look Mr. McFadden I understand you're angry and you have a right to be."

"But?" Hannah asked, breaking the sudden silence.

Jeff smiled, looked like there was more than one perceptive woman in this family. "But it isn't my story to tell."

Adam snorted, "Yeah well your girlfriend doesn't seem inclined to talk."

"Fiance," Jeff quietly corrected, "and she will but Carrie needs to talk to Mike before she tells anybody else anything."

"Not good enough," Adam growled.

"Mr. McFadden we've all had a rough few days..."

"And I'm not waiting any longer for answers."

Jeff had spent the last several days calming an exceedingly worried Carrie, only to see that worry increase with the news coming from Murphys' sheriff. He was in no mood to mollify a man he had never met and frankly wasn't impressed by. "Well that's just too damned bad, isn't it? Pardon my language ladies," he quickly apologized. "There are two people Carrie owes an explanation and you're not either one of them."

Seeing the vein in her husband's forehead throbbing in time with his heart had Hannah laying a restraining hand on his muscular arm. She didn't fool herself, if Adam decided to hit this man she wouldn't have a prayer of stopping him, but she hoped her presence would calm him enough to listen to reason. "Honey this isn't helping anybody."

With a sigh Adam looked down at his wife. He knew she was right, knew Crane wouldn't want him resorting to violence either. Resigned to waiting he released the other man's arm and stepped back, one hand absently running through his hair. "I just want to know why all of this is happening. Why is Crane fighting for his life? Don't you think we deserve to know?"

Jeff nodded, knowing he would feel the same if it were his brother lying in a hospital bed. "You do Mr. McFadden but your brother and Mike deserve to know the full story first." It was the only thing he could offer the older man; he only hoped it would be enough.

Defeated Adam sank into the nearest chair. "You better go after your fiancé."

Hannah wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulders, pulling him close. "You did the right thing Adam."

"Then why do I feel like I just failed my little brother?"

Hannah shared a sad smile with Becky, "I guess because you'll always see him, all of them as your little brothers; yours to protect and love."

"Yeah," Adam quietly agreed. "Which do you think is the truth?" he asked, looking between the two women.

Hannah shook her head. "I don't know darlin'. Which do you want to be the truth?"

"Honestly? I don't have any idea; either way Crane gets hurt."

"And Mike," Becky added in a near whisper.

Adam jerked as if he'd been shot; he'd forgotten there was an innocent child caught in the middle of this mess too. Even if he turned out not to be Crane's son he had believed he was and it was clear by the look on Becky's face the boy had already wormed his way into the hearts of his family. "Where is he?'

Becky waved a hand towards the window, "Out playing with the kids." She sat down, slumping dejectedly, one hand supporting her head. "God how are we going to tell the kids if it's true? They've taken him into their hearts and the look on his face when they declared him a McFadden even after they found out about Crane." She looked up, tears shining brightly, though she refused to let them fall. "He was so relieved that he hadn't lost the family he'd just found and now..." Damn Carrie Lawrence to hell! How dare she play games with innocent lives? There couldn't be any reason good enough to excuse the pain she had caused; would cause.

"I thought we weren't telling them until we had to?"

"We weren't, but we forgot to tell the Wheelers."

"Wheeler," Adam practically spat the name.

"Yeah, apparently Luke Wheeler's folks were discussing the situation and the boy was listening in. He couldn't wait to come over here and tell the kids. I'm surprised Brian didn't tell you."

"Brian had his hands full with a different problem," Hannah chuckled, giving Adam a pointed look.

"Well I don't see any bruises so I guess you were able to make him see sense."

"He is sitting right here you know," Adam playfully groused.

Jeff hurried outside the moment McFadden released his arm, half afraid he would find the car gone. He hoped not, Carrie didn't need to be driving in her emotional state and he really didn't want to ask any McFadden for a ride back to town. He couldn't help the relieved sigh at sight of the car.

"Afraid I'd run off?" Carrie asked, making him jump. If the situation hadn't been so serious she might have laughed.

Jeff turned to his left, surprised and pleased to see Carrie sitting in a wooden porch swing. Joining her he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him.

Sighing deeply Carrie lay her head on Jeff's shoulder. "How mad are they?"

"Not too, considering what you just blurted out" he hedged. "I thought you were going to ease into the truth, after you spoke to Mike and Crane."

"I was," Carrie conceded. "I don't know what came over me. No," she shook her head, "that isn't true. I know exactly what set me off."

"McFadden challenging your rights as Mike's mother?" Jeff guessed.

Carrie nodded. "No matter what he doesn't have that right."

"No he doesn't, but he does deserve an explanation. They all do."

"Not yet, not until I can talk to Mike and Crane."

"I basically told him that but I'm not sure if he'll wait very long." Jeff hugged his fiancé tightly, "Honey have you thought about what you're going to do if Crane doesn't make it?"

"He's going to be okay," Carrie declared, "he has to be." God Crane can't die, please. He deserves to live and Mike doesn't deserve to carry that guilt for the rest of his life. If you have any mercy; please Lord don't allow their lives to be destroyed over my mistakes.

Jeff hoped she was right. He couldn't imagine what it would do to Mike if the man died. "Have you figured out how you're going to tell Mike?"

Carrie shook her head. There wasn't any easy way to tell your child you had lied to him about something so serious. "I don't even know where to start. I never wanted him to know, at least not until he was older." Oh who are you kidding Carrie, you never would have told him if you hadn't been forced into it, she chided herself. If she could turn back time she wouldn't have...no, she couldn't afford to lie to herself. Even if she had it to do again she would have lied, any lie after all was better than the truth.

TBC...

Please feed the muse with reviews. Sorry it took so long, everybody kept arguing over who should get the first line. ;)


End file.
